Super Smash Bros for Wii U and 3DS: The New Tournament
by Gamerfan64
Summary: A New Tournament means more fun for the Smashers. With all the new fighters joining, it'll sure be a crazy time.
1. Chapter 1: A Smashing Day!

**Disclaimer: I do not own everyone in this story. All characters go to their respectful owners.**

* * *

**Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and 3DS: The New Tournament**

**Chapter 1**

**A Smashing Day!  
**

It was a bright and sunny day in Smash Village. All the villagers were doing their own things through the little village. Fishing, catching bugs, running shops or just enjoying the day. One of the villagers started to wake up in his red house, smelling the cool breeze through the window, knowing it was going to be another fun day in his village. In fact, he was mayor of the town, always doing what he did best, making sure everyone has a nice place to live.

"Ah, what a nice day" said the Villager.

The Villager was a short guy with brown, normal hair, has blue shoes, has brown pants and wears a red shirt with the number one on it. The Villager got off his bed and collected his stuff he thought was necessary. He then opened his door and looked at the clear, blue sky. It sure was going to be a good day for him.

"_First things first_" thought the Villager in his head "_Check my mail_"

Villager looked inside his mailbox. He remembered to clear out his space he had when he gets letters, so he wouldn't have a problem. He looked at his letters he had. They were just letters his friends sent him to thank him on making the village look wonderful and for doing them favors. But, there was one letter in particular that looked different.

"Huh, what's this?' the Villager thought.

The Villager looked at the strange letter as it was sealed by a red emblem. The emblem was a circle with two perpendicular lines intersecting at the bottom left corner. The Villager looked inside as there was a letter. He read the letter...

* * *

_Dear Guest_

_It is with great pleasure to welcome you to the new Smash Bros. Tournament as a new fighter. I hope you will accept this invitation to Smash Mansion. I will be at the entrance waiting for your arrival. I will greet you to the newcomers and the veterans there. Take anything you think will be necessary and I'll see you shortly tomorrow._

_Signed, Master Hand_

* * *

Villager couldn't believe it. He was going to be in the next Smash Bros. Tournament. He heard rumors about it and about the newcomers that they predicted will join, but this was newsworthy to tell. Thing is, it looked like the letter was written yesterday, so he had to get ready for his trip today. The Villager went inside his house and took the stuff he thought was necessary for a battle. Bowling Ball, Pot, Shovel, Axe...axe? He hoped that no one would think of him as crazy for bringing an axe to battle.

He was about to board the train when a thought came to his mind. He didn't want to leave the village without telling everyone. Also, who would be mayor while he was gone? The Villager decided to go to the Town Hall first. He went inside and saw Isabelle, his helper, sleeping in the desk, after a long work day.

"Umm...hello?" said the Villager.

"Huh...?" said Isabelle, waking up from her sleep "Oh...Mr. Mayor! Sorry about that. I was up all night, organizing everything"

"That's ok" said the Villager, smiling as he always do.

The Villager walked past by her and sat on his chair where he always checks up on town. Isabelle came up after he sat down.

"Is there anything you would like to do Mr. Mayor?" said Isabelle.

"Yes please" said the Villager "Tell everyone to gather near the Town Tree for a meeting. I have a special announcement to make"

"I'll get on that right away" said Isabelle, and walked outside to organize the meeting.

* * *

After a few hours, everyone in town was near the Town Tree to hear about the special announcement the mayor was going to make. All the villagers were talking to each other while they waited for the mayor to make the announcement. After a few minutes, Isabelle spoke.

"May I have everyone's attention please?" said Isabelle.

All the villagers stopped talking and looked.

"The mayor will now make his announcement" said Isabelle.

The Villager got up and stood in front of the tree.

"I have just received a letter from Smash Mansion saying that I will be invited to be a new fighter in the new tournament" said the Villager.

All the villagers clapped and cheered.

"Now because of this, I think I will be staying over there for a while" said the Villager.

All the villagers started to show a little sad face.

"Now don't worry about me" said the Villager "I will somehow get the chance to visit here if I can. In the meantime, a friend of mine will take over as mayor while I'm away. I will be departing in 5 minutes. That is all. I'll see you next time"

The Villager then said farewell to everyone as he headed to the train station. After waiting for 5 minutes, his train finally arrived. He almost was about to board the train, when he felt a slight tug on his shoulder. The Villager turned around and saw that it was Isabelle.

"Isabelle?" said the Villager.

"I'm going to miss you" said Isabelle "So, I made you this"

Isabelle gave the Villager a little present.

"Oh" said the Villager.

"Open it" said Isabelle.

The Villager opened the present and looked inside. It was a photo of everyone in town, including himself and Isabelle. It was for a group photo they took a few days ago.

"Thank you Isabelle" said the Villager.

"I hope it will serve as a reminder of home while you're away" said Isabelle.

The Villager gave a little in his eye. He felt his heart warm up from this feeling he's gotten right now. Soon, the train's whistle blew.

"Now departing for Smash Mansion!" said the conductor "We will be leaving shortly"

The Villager realized his ride was about to leave and decided to give Isabelle one last hug before leaving. Isabelle blushed a little and parted.

"I'll see you later mayor" said Isabelle.

"I don't know about that" said the Villager "Maybe you could join in too"

"But I don't know how to fight" said Isabelle.

"Maybe not as a fighter, but something else" said the Villager "Maybe an assist trophy"

"Maybe that could happen" said Isabelle "You could tell them about that"

The Villager gave a little chuckle and boarded on the train and looked out the window as Isabelle waved good-bye to her favorite mayor. The Villager gave one last look at the town, before falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

"We're here!" the conductor said.

The Villager awoke from his sleep and looked out the window. There it was...Smash Mansion. It was huge and looked amazing. The train just stopped outside near the front gates where he was supposed to enter. The Villager grabbed his backpack that had all his stuff and got off the train.

"Thanks for the ride" said the Villager to the conductor.

"Don't mention it" said the conductor "Have a good time"

The train then departed from the train station as he waved good-bye. The Villager then realized his first priority, going inside Smash Mansion to get checked up on.

The Villager walked to the front gates as he waited for someone to open them. He heard a buzzing sound from a speaker to his left come on.

"Who is this?" said a voice from the speaker.

"Umm, the Villager" he said "I'm here for the new tournament"

"Oh, then you must be a newcomer" said the voice "Come in"

The gates opened and the Villager walked on the solid cement road to the front doors of the mansion. He took a deep breath and walked inside. Inside looked as amazing as the outside. There was two staircases to the far left and right and in the middle was a desk that looked like it was going to be where smashers were supposed to sign up. The Villager walked to the desk and waited.

"Umm...hello?" said the Villager "Is anyone here?"

The Villager waited a while and was finally greeted as a pink puffball came from below the desk, unexceptionally surprising him.

"Hi" said the little puffball.

"Uh, hi" said the Villager "Who are you?"

"My name is Kirby" said Kirby "What are you here for?"

"I'm here for the new tournament" said the Villager.

"Oh that's wonderful" said Kirby, getting on top of the desk "We could be friends!'

"Uhh, sure" said the Villager "So, is Master Hand here? He told me he was going to be meeting me at the entrance and was going to greet me to all the smashers who made it in"

"Oh he's here, but he's having a bit of a problem right now" said Kirby.

The two heard as an explosion came off from the distance of the second floor to the Villagers left as he sees two veterans running to the other side of the second floor. One looked like a plumber and the other looked like an angel. They both had worried looks on their faces as they ran. The Villager and Kirby felt shaking as a loud voice boomed the hallways from where the explosion came from.

"You two better come back and help pick up the remaining blast boxes you left!" said the voice.

The Villager remember the voice as it was the same one from the speaker. The voice revealed itself as a giant floating right hand wearing a glove. The hand looked at Kirby and the Villager and floated near the two.

"So, you must be the newcomer right?" said the floating hand "Welcome to Smash Mansion. I am the owner of this mansion, Master Hand"

"So, you were the one who sent me the letter?" said the Villager.

"Yes. My companion, Crazy Hand is not here right now as he's doing things of his own" said Master Hand "So, why not we first check you in as a newcomer for now huh?"

Master Hand got near the desk and checked the Villager in as a newcomer. After that, he showed Villager to his room and said to make himself comfortable. He also said to meet him in 10 minutes near the entrance to greet everyone there. After leaving the Villager alone, the Villager started to unpack his things and organized the room just the way he liked it. After 10 minutes, he went to the entrance where Master Hand told him to be.

_"I wonder how they will react with me in the tournament_" the Villager thought to himself.

The Villager looked at the characters there and they all looked as he approached. Master Hand then came up and spoke.

"I would like for you all to greet another newcomer to the tournament" said Master Hand "This is the Villager"

Another newcomer? Maybe there were more newcomers already announced.

"Villager, I would like you to meet the veterans first" said Master Hand.

Master Hand showed him the returning fighters from the previous tournament. One was the plumber he saw running after the explosion. He had a black mustache, wore blue overalls with a red shirt, wears brown shoes and has a cap with a white circle with the letter "M" in it and the cap and the "M" were red.

"Hello, it's a me, Mario" said the Italian plumber using his accent.

Another one was a swordsman who wore a green cape and wore clothes that looked like the ones warriors would wear. He had a serious look in his face.

"He doesn't talk much" said Mario.

"Hey" said the green swordsman "I actually do. It's just I don't get the time to actually say something"

"Sure you don't" said Mario.

"Anyways, my name is Link" said the green warrior.

Another returning one wore a power suit that was all orange colored. It looked high tech and fancy. The person took off the helmet and was revealed to be a girl with long, yellow hair.

"Hello, my name is Samus" said Samus.

Another one looked like a fox wearing clothes for battle. He was actually a pilot for a ship in space.

"My name is Fox" said Fox.

Another one he was greeted to was the angel he saw running with Mario. He wore white, angelistic clothing.

"Hi, my name's Pit" said the angel.

Another one was a huge brown ape who looked friendly and wore a red tie around his neck.

"My name...Donkey Kong" said the huge ape.

Another one was a little yellow creature who has red cheeks and looked cute with his smile.

"Pikachu" said the electric mouse.

The last one he was greeted to didn't looked satisfied. It was a huge turtle with a spiky green shell and has red hair with two horns on top of his head.

"Bowser, greet yourself to the newcomer" said Master Hand.

"Why should I?" said Bowser "I'm going to be in a tournament with a bunch of losers"

"Ugh" sighed Master Hand "He not that friendly. But I see you already know Kirby right?"

The Villager looked as Kirby, with his red feet, red cheeks and stubby arms, got on his shoulder and smiled.

"Yeah, I have" said the Villager.

"Ok, now to greet you to the two other newcomers" said Master Hand.

Master Hand showed him the two other newcomers to the tournament. One was a robot kid who wore a blue suit and has an arm-cannon for his right hand he can use.

"Hi, my name is Mega Man" said the robot kid.

The other newcomer was a pale white woman with workout clothing. It looked liked she's been doing it for a long time.

"Who's she?" said the Villager.

"That's the Wii Fit Trainer" said Megaman "She likes to train a lot"

"Oh, ok. Nice to meet you all then" said the Villager.

After everyone got to know each other some more, Master Hand made an announcement.

"Now that we have everyone here, I would like to say that I'm proud for each and everyone of you to be here today for this special occasion" said Master Hand "More fighters, returning and new, will be announced on updates we will post every time. The new tournament will be next year, so everyone prepare yourselves and practice hard for the tournament. That is it for today!"

After the announcement, everyone went their separate ways, except for Kirby and Villager.

"I can't wait for next year" said Kirby "I hope we stay friends forever!"

"Yeah, thanks Kirby" said the Villager "I just can't believe I'm in the tournament!"

"I couldn't believe when my friends were in the last tournament" said Kirby "Well, I'm going out to eat. See you later!"

"Bye" said the Villager and they parted ways.

Later at night, Villager got on his bed and covered himself with the bed sheet. He looked at the photo Isabelle gave him and still remembered his little home back in Smash Village. He put the photo on top of his desk, turned off the lights and went to sleep, wondering and dreaming what excitement this tournament was going to bring.

* * *

_Hello, this is the Villager speaking. After I've gotten used to the mansion, I started to get in relationships with the other Smashers, becoming friends and good pals. In no time at all, updates started coming. New and old characters started to fill up the roster for this year's tournament. There were a bunch. I kinda feel bad for the ones who didn't get announced yet, but I hope they will. Since then, Kirby was a good pal who always wanted to help out and I appreciate the puffball for that. And when I showed off my moves, boy were they surprised. And I was surprised at their moves as well. They were pretty nice. But, even through all of that, I still remember the time when I left home and said good-bye to everyone there. But, Isabelle later came to tell me that everyone will be able to see me battle and that she was an assist trophy. What a nice coincidence huh? Anyways, the tournament is almost here and lots of people outside of Smash Mansion are excited as well as me! Let's make this Smash Tournament the best one ever!_

* * *

**And finally finished with the first chapter of this Smash Bros. Fanfiction. My goodness is there a lot of Smash Bros. fans. Anyways, I hope you'll enjoy this story. I'll be able to let OC's appear for one chapter only to make sure the OC's don't cover the story that much. And a new thing I will be trying out is being able to accept cameos of characters related to the Smashers as well as making little moments in the story in case anyone likes to see any. Please R&R and I'll see you next time!  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Team Battle

**Disclaimer: I do not own everyone in this story. All characters go to their respectful owners.**

* * *

**Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and 3DS: The New Tournament**

**Chapter 2**

**Team Battle  
**

The sun rose on another ordinary day in Smash Mansion as the daylight started started to hit the eyes on one very happy Smasher. Inside Kirby's room, he started to wake up from the sun's rays hitting his cool, blue eyes.

"Yay" said Kirby, getting up from bed "Another bright day for everyone"

Kirby got off his bed and opened the door to the hallway.

"Good Morning Smash Mansion!" said Kirby "What fun is going to happen today?"

As soon as he finished that sentence, a blue blur pasted by, knocking Kirby off his feet and into the ground. He soon recognized the blue blur as Sonic as he started to slow down and look behind.

"Opps, sorry about that" called Sonic from a distance "Just getting my race instinct on"

"That's ok" Kirby called back.

Kirby got back in his feet and walked to the cafeteria to eat on some breakfast. Meanwhile, the Villager started to wake up and walk into the hallways as well to see what was going on. He watched as the other Smashers start to wake up.

"Good morning Villager" called out Mario.

"Morning to you to Mario" said the Villager.

The Villager started to walk to the cafeteria to get some breakfast as he watches the other smashers wake up and do their routines before heading out to eat. Dedede trying to round up his Waddle Dees, Ike polishing his sword, Marth grooming up his uniform and hair, Robin grabbing his book, Pacman and Yoshi racing to the cafeteria, Megaman checking his suit for any damage and a bunch of other things.

"Hey Villager" said a voice from near the Villagers side.

The Villager looked to his side and saw Pikachu and Olimar.

"Hey guys" said the Villager.

"Hey Villager" said Olimar "How are you doing?"

"Pretty much ok" said the Villager "How about you guys?"

"The same here" said Olimar "I was just rounding up my Pikmin to make sure they were in check"

"I was just making my way to the cafeteria to eat up" said Pikachu "Wanna walk with us?"

"Sure" the Villager agreed.

The three walked to the cafeteria as Lucina watches them walk by while she was grabbing her mask.

"So, how were things yesterday?" said a voice from behind, startling her.

She turned around and sees Robin leaning on the wall, reading his book as usual.

"Ugh, why do you have to keep on doing that?" said Lucina, kinda annoyed from his constant surprising.

"Well I just came to say that you got second place on yesterdays match and you seemed to struggle hard on it" asked Robin.

Lucina already remembered the match from yesterday. She thought he had the final hit on the pink puffball as he was launched off-screen, but he somehow survived and hammered her off the ground, sending her flying to the background.

"Well...why do you care?" said Lucina.

"I just want to give you a piece of advice" Robin said "Stay calm and remember the enemy's tactics. You'll be able to get the advantage from there. Watch this"

Robin quickly took out his sword and swinged it to a nearby Dedede who was just passing by the two, sending him far into the ceiling.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" he yelled as he was sent straight into the sky.

Robin put his sword back and continued on reading in his book, walking down the hallway. Lucina followed behind as they both made their way to the cafeteria.

* * *

Later, everyone was in the cafeteria, eating their usual breakfast.

"What happened to you?" Bowser asked Dedede.

"I got plumped by a sword" said Dedede, looking all bruised up.

Meanwhile, in another table.

"So I heard that Master Hand is going to make an important announcement today" said Toon Link "What do you think it is going to be?"

"I don't know" said Pikachu "Maybe a new Pokemon?"

"A new item?" said Olimar.

"What about a new fighter?" said Pacman.

"I think we have too many fighters for now" said Pikachu.

Kirby was eating while they were still, but felt a certain object hit him in his left side. He checked and what it was looked squishy and white. Kirby tasted it and realized it was mashed potato. Someone must've thrown it to him. Kirby checked his left side and saw Dedede, trying not to chuckle. Kirby realized it was him.

"Hey puffball! How was the meal?" Dedede called out and chuckled.

"Uh oh" the Villager said.

"Please don't get angry Kirby" said Toon Link.

Kirby got up from his seat and stood on top of it.

"Ha ha, very funny Dedede" Kirby called back "In fact, I actually enjoyed the meal"

"Well ok, have another" said Dedede and flung a piece of bread at him.

The bread smacked square into Kirby's face and Kirby returned the favor by slinging some leftover tomato into his suit. Tension rose as Dedede's amused face went away and was not replaced with an angry face.

"Do you like THAT meal?" Kirby called out.

"So that's how you want to play huh puffball?" said Dedede "You know what this means?!"

"FOOD FIGHT!" they both said at the same time.

Kirby took his chocolate milk and threw it at Dedede. Dedede took the hit and threw his leftover gravy at him. Kirby dodged out of the way, but the gravy soon landed square on in Marth's hair. Marth let out a scream as he sees his hair now covered in brown, oozing gravy.

"Hey, love the new hairstyle" Samus joked from behind.

Marth made a creepy smile and slung some peas at her suit, making the peas go splat. Link laughed from the sight, but was soon greeted by cheesecake as it landed in his face. Link took his orange juice and slung it at Samus, but it missed and landed on Pit though. This lead to a continuous chain of slinging food at each other. Very soon, almost everyone was slinging food.

The food fight started to make a mess in the floors, ceilings, walls, tables and the smashers themselves. But there were a few that didn't join in though. Robin kept reading his book, dodging every food that was slung, Ike still chewed on with his meat and the Villager decided not to get involved and hid behind the table.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Master Hand's office.

"_Hmm...I feel a disturbance as if something isn't right_" Master Hand thought to himself "_I better check on the smashers_"

* * *

"Take this!" Sonic called out and quickly shot a barricade of food at everyone.

Master Hand came in and watched the madness continue. Just as he was about to say something, he got covered in the barricade of food that Sonic sent out. Sonic looked and stopped.

"Uh oh" said Sonic in a scared tone.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?!" Master Hand called out and watched as all the smashers stopped the fight.

They all looked at Master hand as he was covered in food from the fight he just witnessed.

"Who is responsible for this whole thing?!" Master Hand called out.

All the smashers started to get nervous because they knew when Master Hand got angry, it meant business. Finally, Villager came up and spoke.

"Well, I don't know who could be responsible, but I can explain some part of it" the Villager said.

*One Explanation Later*

"And that's all I know" said the Villager.

Master Hand took in all the info and approached Dedede and Kirby.

"Dedede, I would like a little word with you after this" Master Hand said "And Kirby, you know better than to be like this"

After that, Dedede left the room and headed to Master Hand's office. Master Hand was about to leave, but then stopped and faced them again.

"Meet me at the entrance of Smash Mansion at 12:00 P.M" Master Hand announced "I have an important announcement to make"

Master Hand left and the smashers decided to clean off the food from their clothing. Marth then noticed Ike still eating his chicken he had in his hand. Marth took his chicken and slammed it down, leaving a very sad Ike behind.

* * *

It was 12:00 P.M. It was the time Master Hand was going to make his special announcement. All the smashers gathered to see what he was going to say. Soon, Master Hand came in and all the smashers payed attention.

"I would like to say first that I am glad to all of the smashers who are going to be in this tournament" Master Hand said "And now, I would like to see that strength of yours in battle!"

"Are we going to face everyone in a free for all?" Pit asked.

"Umm, not exactly" Master Hand said "What we're going to be doing is Smash Run!"

"Smash Run?" asked Ike.

"But this sort of Smash Run will be different" Master Hand said "We're not going to be in only one area to find power-ups, but we're going to be finding power-up in five, different areas. And the twist is that everyone will be in teams of 8, meaning one team will be winning the match"

"But that would mean only 32 of us can play" Mario asked "What about the rest of the 4?"

"Zelda will have to decide if she wants to be Sheik or not and Samus will have to decide if she wants to be using her power suit or not" said Master Hand "As for the Mii Fighters and Mario, they will be assisting me with this"

"Seems fair" Bowser asked "But why in teams though?"

"I want to make sure all of you will have a chance to learn your enemies and team members weakness and strengths, because then you can use this advantage in future battles" Master Hand said.

Lucina then remembered what Robin said. Learn your enemy's tactics and use that to your advantage.

"Now it's time to announce the teams" Master Hand said "For Team #1, it is going to be Kirby, the Villager, Pit, Lucina, Robin, Sonic, Palutena and Lucario"

"Yay! We're on the same team!" Kirby said.

"Yeah! It's going to be fun" said the Villager.

"Looks like we're on the same team huh?" Palutena asked Pit "I needed some protection anyways"

"Now let's not get carried away" Pit said.

"I think this could an opportunity" Robin said.

Lucina turned around.

"What do you mean?" Lucina asked.

"This could be your chance to finally learn enemy tactics and use them in battle" said Robin.

"I guess you're right" Lucina said "After all, there could be moves that I don't know about yet"

"So, now that we're on the same team, I can finally make you try some Chili-Dogs!" Sonic said to Lucario.

Lucario turned around and didn't look at Sonic.

"Wow, you do remind me a lot like Shadow" said Sonic.

"For Team #2, it is going to be Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Dedede, Pikachu, Fox, Luigi, Toon Link and Rosalina and Luma"

The Kongs clap with each other, happy to be in the same team.

"So looks like I'm working with you guys" Dedede said.

Pikachu and Toon Link smiled to each other, knowing they're being in the same team.

"Hope you do well in battle" Fox said to Luigi.

"You too" said Luigi.

Luigi shook as he felt his whole body shake in fear of the opponents.

"What is it Luigi?" asked Rosalina.

"You know...j...just nervous about the battle" said Luigi.

"Aww, don't worry" said Rosalina "I'm in your team. Just hope we can all work together to win, Ok?"

"Thanks" Luigi said.

"Now for Team #3, we have Greninja, Wii Fit Trainer, Bowser, Little Mac, Charizard, Peach, Olimar and Captain Falcon"

"Looks like I can finally go to work on making sure everyone gets fit for battle" said the Wii Fit Trainer.

"Hey! You can't tell me what to do!" argued Bowser.

Greninja gave Charizard a wave, kinda like a sign for good luck.

"It's going to be fun, right Little Mac?" asked Peach.

"I guess so" Little Mac said.

Captain Falcon looked at the Pikmin captain.

"Like old times?" said Captain Falcon.

"Sure" Olimar said "Let's do it!"

Captain Falcon picked Olimar up and put him in his shoulder.

"And Last but not least, for Team #4, we have Ike, Marth, Link, Zelda, Yoshi, Pacman, Samus and Megaman"

"Yes! This victory is going to be ours" said Ike.

"Hopefully I'm here to make sure you don't destroy everything" said Marth.

"Aww c'mon, you're just jealous of my new muscles, while you have that girly crown of yours, huh?" Ike asked.

"AND WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" Marth questioned with a blush in his face.

Ike and Marth kept on arguing, while Link and Zelda watched.

"Hopefully that doesn't happen to us, right Link?" Zelda asked.

"Oh uh...sure" said Link "So, are you going to be Sheik or yourself?"

"I don't know" said Zelda "Should I be Sheik?"

"Umm...that's up to you" Link said.

Yoshi and Pacman looked at each other.

"You want to find food while we're in the arena?" said Yoshi.

"It's go time!" Pacman said.

The two gave each other a high-five. Samus looked at Megaman.

"Are you going to be wearing your suit?" Megaman asked.

"Sure. That means more power for me and the team" Samus said "And I really do like the powers your suit has"

Megaman blushed a little.

"Thanks" he said.

"Alright, now everyone be prepared for tomorrow as this will be going on for the entire day!" Master Hand said.

After receiving the news, everyone except Mario and Master Hand left.

"So, what are me and the Miis going to be doing tomorrow?" Mario asked.

"You two will help make sure the fighters are in check" Master Hand said "Crazy Hand said he was going to help look for places to find the power-ups"

"That's not good" Mario said.

"Why would you say that?" Master Hand said.

"Well, remember the last time you left Crazy Hand in charge of something?" Mario said.

Master Hand remembered that day. The 3DS version was almost finished, but Crazy Hand messed up the data, knocked out Chrom and because of that, the game got delayed.

"Uhh, maybe that was a bad idea" Master Hand now thought "I'll go check on him"

Master Hand left to look after Crazy Hand and Mario left to go do his business.

* * *

In the training room, Lucina was practicing on the Boxing Ring, fighting a CPU version of Mario. Lucina had a hard time trying to land hits on him and soon got . Robin walked in and watched as Lucina struggled to fight. Lucina turned and saw Robin walk in.

"Robin?" Lucina said.

Lucina got too distracted and was sent flying off the stage. Robin turned off the match after she respawned.

"What are you doing here?" questioned Lucina.

"I just came by to see how you were doing" said Robin "And by the looks of things, you seem to struggle too much"

"So you want to help?" said Lucina.

Robin turned on another stage and the same Mario CPU came up. Robin put the CPU to "stop" so he would get a chance to get up on stage. After stepping on the stage, he went near Lucina.

"Show me how you fight again" Robin said.

Lucina agreed and the CPU was put back to "Fight" and the Mario CPU came in to attack Lucina. Lucina and the Mario CPU both attacked each other and both ended up in high percentage. Lucina came in to do a powerful strike, but the Mario CPU dodged and did a Smash Attack to send her smacking against the screen. Lucina respawned and Robin put the CPU back down to 0% and made it stop.

"Ugh, I'll never be able to get it right" Lucina said and threw her sword to the ground.

Robin picked up her sword and gave it back to her.

"You're just relying on attacking them when you should actually be watching their every move" said Robin "Like this"

Robin put the CPU to "Fight" and the Mario CPU attacked Robin instead. Robin dodged Mario's moves and made smart counter move decisions. At the end, Robin didn't take that much damage, but the CPU took too much. Robin dashed attacked, but the Mario CPU dodged and tried to send him back by using a Side-Smash Attack, but Robin dodged at the right time and used a powerful slash to send the CPU flying, like he did with Dedede. The CPU respawned and Robin turned the CPU "Off" so it wouldn't be there anymore.

"So, like this?" Lucina asked.

She started to try what Robin just did by doing dodges and strikes at the right time.

"Yes, but more like this" said Robin and came up to Lucina and grabbed both of her arms to show her how she was supposed to do it.

They both dodged and attacked together and Lucina started to get the hang of it.

"And after you have the chance, send them flying!" said Robin.

They both struck the ground hard, meaning to him that she got it right and finally understood. Robin looked at Lucina and she looked at him and they both smiled at each other. Then, slowly, Robin leaned in and Lucina stepped back from him, not looking behind. Because of this, Lucina tripped making Robin trip as well on top of her. Lucina and Robin looked at each other again and Lucina started to blush a little. Just as Lucina was about to lean into Robin, Robin looked at the entrance of the practice room and saw Kirby with a surprised look in his face, seeing him grabbing what looks like a piece of food and a star.

"Uhh..." Robin said, getting up with a little nervous look in his face "Hey Kirby, what are you doing here?"

"I was just grabbing the cake I just left here along with my Warp Star" said Kirby "What are you doing here?"

Lucina started to get up as well.

"Ohh, um, we were just practicing for tomorrow, that's all" said Lucina.

"Uh-huh" said Kirby "I'll just be leaving now.

Kirby left the room with a memory of what he just saw. Robin turned to Lucina.

"Uhh, I guess I'll be leaving as well" said Lucina and walked out of the room, leaving only Robin in the practice room.

* * *

_Lucina's thoughts..._

_What did I just do? Why did I lean in and why did I let him help me? Ugh, I can't get these stupid thoughts out of my head. But...what if...no...I can't be...can I? Could I be...in love?_

* * *

**Well that's a cliffhanger we'll just have to find in the later chapters. Took me a while, but I finally managed to get this chapter done. So with that, thank you all for supporting this story and please check out my Forums. The Link is in my Profile page. R&R and I'll see you next time!**


	3. Chapter 3: Smash Run: First Arena

**Disclaimer: I do not own everyone in this story. All characters go to their respectful owners.**

**A/N: The team that this part of the story (Smash Run) will focus on is Team #1, but there will be interactions with the other teams later on when the team meets them.**

* * *

**Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and 3DS: The New Tournament**

**Chapter 3  
**

**Smash Run: First Arena  
**

"It is almost time to leave for the first arena" said Master Hand "Please wait a few minutes"

All the smashers were waiting outside the gates of the Mansion as they were about to depart. Mario and the Mii Fighters were somewhere else though to prepare for the events that were going to happen randomly every time in the arena. While they waited, each of the smashers did their own things to pass on the time. After time has passed on for a while, Master Hand finally came out and all the smashers payed attention.

"Are you finished yet?" Ike asked "I want to go destroy stuff already!"

"In fact, yes, we have and now it's time for the first event to start" Master Hand said "But first, all smasher please get in with your teams"

All the smashers started to find their teammates. After the smashers found their teammates, Master Hand snapped his fingers (?) and all the smashers got teleported away.

After being teleported, Team #1 looked around and noticed the environment looked all bright and shining. There was green grass, trees, waterfalls, rivers, big flowers, checkerboard floors and even some little animals going around like it was a usual day to them. But what was weird was that the whole ground curved to a cylinder-like shape and there was floating blocks in the background.

"Hey, I remember this place!" Sonic said.

"You do?" Kirby said.

"Yeah" Sonic "It was from my latest adventures"

After observing more of the blue skies and white clouds, Team #1 heard Master Hand's voice boom through the arena.

"For this first arena, you are going to be exploring Windy Hill Zone from Sonic Lost Word" Master Hand said "As usual, you are all equipped with items to help you if you feel like needing any help. The time limit is 5 minutes. You'll have to be quick enough if you want to get the most out of this arena"

"Quick?" Sonic said "Ha! I can be quicker!"

"One more thing to note" Master Hand said "Everyone will share the same power-ups as you collect them, so be careful not to get . Now smashers, get ready!"

Team #1 readied themselves as Master Hand counted down.

"3...2...1...Go!"

Team #1 sprinted away to look around. Robin and Lucina went in one direction, Kirby and the Villager looked in another direction, Lucario looked as he climbed, Sonic ran to find power-ups quickly and Pit and Palutena looked from the sky.

* * *

"Look" Kirby pointed.

The Villager looked and saw a treasure chest up in a ledge. It was guarded by two flying robot bees. Kirby jumped to the flying bees and took them out with his hammer spin in the air. After that, Villager climbed up to gather the chest and brought it down. After opening it, the Villager and Kirby collected the powers inside and also collected the powers the bees dropped.

"Let's go look for more!" the Villager said.

The Villager and Kirby sprinted by, looking for more. The two encountered a glowing star in the middle of a patch of spikes. Kirby gently jumped above the spikes and grabbed the star, boosting all stats. Kirby then jumped out and went to the other side with the Villager following closely behind. Kirby finds more scattered power-ups and collects them. The two then find an abandoned chest in the middle of nowhere.

"Look!" Kirby said "Let's go check it out"

"Uhh, isn't it weird that we found a treasure chest in the middle of nowhere?" said the Villager.

"Now come to think of it, it is weird" said Kirby "Let's go check it though"

Kirby and the Villager opened the chest and looked as the powers came out as usual. But what was not usual was after they opened the chest, 8 robotic ladybugs circled and started to go after them. Kirby noticed and warned the Villager. After realizing the enemies coming in, the two quickly took them out and collected the powers in the chest and what the enemies dropped.

"We're started to fill up" said Kirby.

"Let's go find some more powers and fill up even more" said the Villager.

As they were about to leave, they spotted some members from Team #2 as they made their way to where Kirby and the Villager were. Kirby and the Villager looked and saw who they were. It was Toon Link and Pikachu. Kirby sighed in relief knowing that Dedede wasn't there, but know they had to find somewhere else to go. Kirby spotted a door nearby and dragged the Villager to the door. After going through the door, the two were now in a completely different area.

"What is this place?" the Villager said.

The two looked around and saw a purple and black background with some powers on the ground and scattered around them with a door below them. They grabbed the powers in the room and went through the door. They were back in the Windy Hill Zone arena, but they noticed the area was different than the previous area they were in. They looked as Sonic sped by the two and spinned dashed into the enemies to grab the powers as fast he could.

"Come on" said Kirby "Let's explore some more"

The two noticed a spring near the door and used it to grab on the ledge of a high piece of land. They carefully defeated the enemies and collected the powers they dropped, so they wouldn't fall to the floor or fall in a waterfall by accident. The two made their way down and spotted a waterfall in front of them. Kirby looked at it and suspected something behind the waterfall. Kirby started going to the waterfall.

"Kirby, what are you doing?" the Villager asked.

"The waterfall must have something behind it" said Kirby.

Kirby went through the waterfall and spotted a chest. He opened it and collected the large powers that were inside. After doing so, he came out.

"Let's pick the pace up!" said Kirby.

The two hurried along to find some more powers.

* * *

*4 Minutes Left*

*Notification: Dedede has suffered a K.O.*

"Yes, that should leave more chances of winning" Lucina said.

Lucina was using her sword to attack the enemies, while Robin used his electric spells to attack even more enemies in a row. They both grabbed the powers that were dropped and moved on forward. Lucina then noticed a crack on the wall to their left.

"Hey Robin" said Lucina.

"Yeah" Robin asked while still defeating some more enemies.

"There's a crack on the wall" Lucina said "Think you can break it open?"

Robin stopped attacking after grabbing the dropped powers and used his electric spells to make the wall crack more and more, until it finally opened, revealing a cave leading underground. The two entered the cave and spotted 3 treasure chest on the bottom, guarded by some enemies.

"Ok, how are we going to do this" Lucina asked.

"I'll attack the enemies and you grab the powers in the treasure chests" said Robin.

Lucina nodded in agreement and the two made their way to the bottom as Robin used his sword and electric spells to attack the enemies, while Lucina grabbed the powers inside the treasure chests. After grabbing the powers the enemies dropped, they made their way to the entrance of the cave. They both looked as the ground got covered in spikes and started rising. Robin then spotted something at the top of the cave right above them. Robin went back in the cave and made his way to the top.

"Robin, what are you doing?" Lucina said.

Lucina didn't get to see Robin as he made his way to the top of the cave. Lucina then spotted the ground rising with spikes. Lucina started getting worried and yelled to him.

"Robin! Come back down!" Lucina said.

But it was too late. The ground covered up the entrance as she saw the ground stop rising after it seems to reach the top. Lucina didn't believe her eyes. He just got crushed by a pit of spikes. Her eyes started to swell up in tears as she was about to cry in his loss. But then, she started to noticed that no notification for his K.O came up. Lucina looked as a door started to appear from the wall near her. The door got opened and out came Robin.

"Oh, hey Lucina" Robin said.

Lucina wiped her tears and started to get a little mad. She went up to Robin and slapped him.

"Ow!" Robin said, rubbing the area where she slapped him "What was that for?"

"You shouldn't scare me like that!" said Lucina "What were you doing anyways?"

"I just noticed a door at the top of the cave and went inside before the spikes came to crush me" Robin answered.

"But you should've told me or something because I thought you were gone for a second after the ground stopped!" Lucina said "You really should tell me what you're going to do before you do something-"

Lucina got interrupted as Robin came in and kissed her on the lips. Lucina felt as her body started to fill up in a warm sensation. Lucina accepted it and kissed back. After a few seconds, they broke.

"This is for yesterday" said Robin "Hopefully you're happy about it"

Robin left and Lucina started to blush a warm, red color.

"_Did he really just kiss me?_" Lucina thought to herself "_Did I just feel love for the first time?_"

Lucina decided to shake off the thought and went back with Robin. They both went back to business collecting powers and defeating enemies.

* * *

*3 Minutes Left*

Meanwhile, Pit and Palutena were in a different area looking for powers. As Pit was looking for more enemies to defeat, Palutena spotted a spring and told Pit to come here. Pit went where Palutena was and they both landed on the spring as it landed them on a different area with clouds. The two jumped on the clouds and maneuvered themselves through the area. After collecting the powers on the cloud area, they landed on another spring that took them to another area.

"Where do you think we can find some more chests Lady Palutena?" Pit asked.

"We should try looking for secrets" Palutena "All places like to have secrets in them"

Pit flew around the arena to look for some more powers above ground, while Palutena looked around the ground, looking for some more enemies to destroy. After a while, she spots a chest on top of a tree. She shakes the tree and grabs the chest. She opens it and grabs the powers inside.

"What now?" Pit asked.

"We keep on searching" said Palutena.

As they left, Marth and Ike from Team #4 started to enter the area where Pit and Palutena just left.

"I bet there's something behind that waterfall" Ike said.

"Good" Marth said "You go check it out"

"Why me?" said Ike "Why don't you go?"

"I don't want to get my suit and hair all dirty" Marth said "I want to look my best and not get ruined"

"Oh sure" Ike said "But still, you go check it out. I've been doing all the work for you!"

"No!" Marth said in disagreement.

Ike decided not to drag this along and pushed Marth in the river. Marth screamed as he looked at his wet hair and suit. He started to get mad at Ike and dragged him in as well. The two started to draw swords and started to fight each other. As they were fighting, Pit came back to where they were and noticed the two fighting. Pit sighed.

"Looks like they'll never learn" Pit said "Oh well"

Pit came up to the two and did his side smash to knock them off the arena. He watched as they were sent flying with some powers dropped where they were.

"Oh" Pit said in excitement and grabbed the powers.

*Notification: Marth and Ike has suffered a K.O.*

Pit left the area and went back to where Palutena was. Pit and Palutena looked for more enemies to defeat and collected even more powers as they searched. Pit then notices a large group of enemies and takes them out with a bomb he had equipped with him. They take the powers the enemies dropped and went to another area to look at. Palutena then notices a chest on a river and goes to collect it, but not before looking at the robotic fish that jumped out of the water. She then sparked an idea.

"Pit!" Palutena said.

"Yeah?" Pit said.

"Can you please come over here for a moment" Palutena asked "I need your help"

Pit went over to Palutena and looked at where she was pointing at.

"I need you to distract the fish, while I get the treasure chest" Palutena asked.

Pit agreed and distracted the fish, while she grabbed the chest.

"Hey fish!" Pit said "Why don't you come at me?! I gonna take you down!"

The robotic fishes jumped out of the water and started to crowd and bite Pit everywhere. Pit yelled in horror as he was getting covered in fish. He used his blades and got the fish off. After collecting the powers the fish dropped, he went over to Palutena who got the powers from the chest.

"So how was your fishing trip?" Palutena said "Did you get a bite?"

"No" Pit said "But they bite me though"

Palutena giggled and the two moved on.

* * *

*2 Minutes Left*

Lucario looked at the grassy plains as he stood on top of a tree with only one leg with his arms crossed. He closed his eyes and started to feel the aura of the nearby enemies. Lucario quickly dashed and took them out. After taking them out, he grabbed the powers they dropped and started to feel someone coming by fast. He turned around and almost striked, but realized it was just Sonic speeding by.

"Whoa, someone's in the bad mood" Sonic said.

Lucario got off his fighting stance and walked away with Sonic coming by.

"So, uh, you been doing ok lately?" Sonic asked.

"Yes" Lucario said "I'm doing fine by my own. I don't need help"

"Oh" Sonic said "Ok then. I'll just leave if you want"

As soon as Sonic was about to sprint away, a loud alarm sound started to fill the arena.

"What's happening?!" Lucario asked.

"It's an event!" Sonic said "It could either be good or bad"

The two watched as the sky turned dark and as the event appeared on their monitors.

*Event Activated: Physco Killer has arrived on the arena. Avoid him at all costs!*

"This can't be good" Sonic said.

Lucario closed his eyes and felt the aura of something coming their way from behind. Lucario opened his eyes, grabbed Sonic and ran.

"Whoa! What is it?" said Sonic.

"It's something big and dangerous!" Lucario "We have to stay away"

Lucario dashed along with Sonic as the two speeded by the arena.

*Notification: Olimar has suffered a K.O.*

"Poor guy" Sonic said as he looked at the notification.

The two looked decided to stop running for a while and looked for more enemies to defeat. Sonic then run into Kirby and the Villager who were hiding behind a tree.

"Sonic?" Kirby and the Villager said at the same time.

"Hey guys" Sonic guys "What are you two up to?"

"We're running from Physco Killer" said Kirby "What are you doing?"

"We were running, but decided to stop for a moment" Sonic said.

*Notification: Yoshi has suffered a K.O*

"Well we still need to look out for anything big though!" the Villager said.

"I know" Lucario said, joining the three "I can feel him with my aura"

Kirby and the Villager decided that with Lucario with them, they would feel safe knowing he's there to protect them.

"Alright" Sonic "Let's get moving then"

The four looked around while the event was still going on. After a little while of grabbing powers, Lucario feels his presence and goes to the other three.

"He's here!" said Lucario "We need to move!"

Sonic grabbed Kirby and put him in his back, so he would hang on. He didn't mind the weight as Kirby was so light. The four were about to leave, but then were stopped as something came out of the ground and landed behind them. It looked like a gray pillbug with blue eyes and about the same height as Sonic. It was Physco Killer.

"I don't think he can fit in my net!" the Villager said.

Physco Killer looked at the four and started to go after them. In no time at all, the four moved and ran for their lives. The avoided all obstacles and didn't look back.

* * *

*1 Minute Left*

Pit and Palutena watched as the four went past them, speeding by.

"What was that all about?" Pit said.

Pit then notices Physco Killer going after them and warns Palutena. In no time at all, the two ran for their lives as well. The four notices Pit and Palutena and grabs them.

"What is that?" Pit asked, looking at the giant pillbug

"It's Physco Killer" Sonic said "He's going after us!"

"Looks like we better run faster then!" Palutena said.

*50 Seconds Left*

Robin and Lucina kept on grabbing powers, not even worried about the event.

"Do you think the others are ok?" said Lucina.

"It depends if they meet Physco Killer or not" said Robin.

*Notification: Little Mac has suffered a K.O.*

Lucina started to get worried as another K.O got called on. Then, they start to notice as their teammates ran past them for some reason. Their teammates stopped and went to where they were.

*40 Seconds Left*

"What are you guys doing?" Lucina asked.

"We're running from Physco Killer" said Sonic "He could be here any second!"

After finishing that sentence, the team noticed as Physco Killer gets closer to where they are. The six left and Lucina and Robin followed behind.

*30 Seconds Left*

"How are we suppose to get out of here?" Lucina asked.

"We have to survive for the rest of the 30 seconds!" Sonic said "Nothing too hard right?"

Lucario notices as Physco Killer gets even closer to them. After running for a bit, Lucina tripped.

"Stupid tripping!" Lucina said.

Lucina watched and screamed as Physco Killer starts to close in on her.

*20 Seconds Left*

"Lucina!" Robin yelled and went after her.

Robin went to Physco Killer and striked him as much as he could with his electric spells.

"Robin?" Lucina said.

"Run!" Robin said to Lucina and continued attacking.

Lucina ran to the others and watched as Robin fought Physco Killer by himself.

*10 Seconds*

Without hesitating, Lucina joined with Robin and took out her bomb she had equipped.

"Lucina, what are you doing?!" Robin said.

"If we're finishing this, let's finish this with a bang!" Lucina said and threw the bomb at Physco Killer.

Physco Killer noticed the bomb and ran away. Lucina grinned and watched as Physco Killer run into the ground looking all worried. The sky turned back to normal and everyone sighed in relief.

*Time!*

Everyone looked up in the sky as they see four monitors show up, showing their current status along with the other teams. After a couple of seconds looking at the stats, the monitors disappeared and the team gets teleported.

* * *

After being teleported, the team notices that they're in some kind of monitor room as they see screens of the arena all over in monitors. They also noticed that the other teams were here as well. Master Hand came up to the teams and was about to speak.

"I would like to congratulate on everyone who did their best out there" said Master Hand "We still have 4 more arenas to go to, so why not take a rest?"

The smasher looked around to see where to relax and decided to rest a bit before the next arena. Lucina and Robin decided to talk, Kirby and the Villager played on the Wii U, Pit and Palutena talked to the other teams and Sonic tried to make Lucario taste Chili Dogs while he was eating. Yes, it was going to be a long day.

* * *

**Phew! Finally finished this chapter. It keeps getting longer and longer by the second. Anyways, what do you think?**

**For DrobotExtreme, I accepted his request and put Physco Killer in the story. Hope you enjoyed it!**

**I really love doing these stories! But no story is complete without music. In order to put me in the mood for the story, I listened to some City Trial music from Kirby Air Ride. It really does fit the whole Smash Run competition. What music do you listen to while making stories? Anyways, please R&R and I'll see you next time!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Masked Veteran

**Disclaimer: I do not own everyone in this story. All characters go to their respectful owners.**

* * *

**Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and 3DS: The New Tournament**

**Chapter 4  
**

**The Masked Veteran  
**

"Yeah! First Place!" Kirby said in a happy voice.

Kirby and the Villager were playing Mario Kart 8 on the Wii U and Kirby managed to get first place on all the tracks they played on, while the Villager got second place.

"Nice pass" the Villager said "If it haven't been for the Blue Shell at the end, I would've gotten First"

"Yeah, it was a close match" Kirby said "So, what do you want to do next?"

"I don't know" the Villager said "Let's go see what Mario's up to"

Kirby agreed and the two went to see what Mario was up to this time. The two looked as Mario was checking on the monitors for the Smash Run Arena. The took walked up behind Mario and...

"HI MARIO!" they both said in a loud voice.

"IT'S WAS BOWSER I TELL YA, BOWSER!" Mario said in a scared voice and fainted.

The two looked at Mario as he was unconscious on the floor. Mario started to gain conscious and looked at the two.

"Ugh" said Mario, getting up from the floor "You scared the living mushrooms out of me! What are you two doing here?"

"We just wanted to check up on you" said the Villager "Hope you can forgive us"

Mario nodded and the two looked as Mario went back to work.

"So, what are you doing?" said Kirby.

"I'm just checking up on the updates for the tournament" said Mario "It's almost here"

"I know" said Kirby "I'm excited"

"Yeah, oh and also, make sure you don't say something about Zero Suit Samus's new Alt. Costume" said Mario.

"Why?" Kirby asked "What's wrong with it?"

The three looked as someone got sent flying across the main area. The person looked like Ike.

"Wonder what that was all about?" said the Villager.

The three looked to where Ike came from and someone started to show. It was Zero Suit Samus with her Alt. Costume. She was wearing clothing that looked similar to the one the Wii Fit Trainer wore.

"Now I can see why we shouldn't talk about it" said the Villager.

"Well, I'm going to head out to the cafeteria to eat up for the next event" said Kirby.

Kirby and the Villager waved good-bye and parted.

* * *

Kirby went inside the cafeteria and it looked to be empty. It felt kinda strange for Kirby to be alone. The only people here other than Kirby was Lucario and Sonic, but they were walking out, like they already ate. Kirby listened as they passed.

"C'mon, you should try one" said Sonic, showing Lucario a chili dog in his hand "They're perfect!"

Lucario grunted and looked away.

"You really don't talk much do you?" said Sonic.

Kirby watched as the two left the cafeteria. Now he was all alone. Kirby went to the snack bar and grabbed some food to eat, as well as a drink. He put them all in a large plate and headed out to eat. As he turned around to walk to the tables, he noticed someone in the middle of the cafeteria who wasn't there before. He looked to be about Kirby's size. Kirby didn't know who it was because he could only see the person's back.

"Umm...are you a newcomer?" Kirby asked.

The person took out a familiar sword and pointed it to Kirby. On the end of the sword was some kind of letter that looked like an invitation for Smash Bros. Kirby placed his plate on the ground and grabbed the letter. He looked inside and read the text. The person who got invited was...Meta Knight.

"M...M...Meta Knight?" said Kirby in a calm tome.

The pink puffball couldn't believe what he just read. Meta Knight was returning for the next tournament. A smile started to come up in Kirby's face.

"YAY!" Kirby said "You're coming back. Now the team's back together again and maybe we could-"

The puffball got interrupted when Meta Knight started to make his sword get even closer to Kirby. Kirby started to back up a little.

"I'm not here to surprise you" Meta Knight said in his deep voice as always "I'm currently trying to learn about the new fighters and the moves they have, so I can use that as an advantage when I go into battle"

"So, why did you come to me?" Kirby asked.

"I've yet to learn about the two recent newcomers, Lucina and Robin" Meta Knight said "And I've noticed you've been working with them for Smash Run. Is there anything you know about them?"

"Well..." Kirby said, trying to think of something "I think they're in love with each other.

"Uhh...something else?" said Meta Knight.

"Hmm..." Kirby pondered "Well they both got a sword and Robin always has this kind of spell book with him to read"

Meta Knight's eyes started to glow. He then pulled back his sword.

"Thank you" Meta Knight said "That's all I need to hear"

Meta Knight covered himself in his cape and disappeared, leaving Kirby in the cafeteria alone, again. After pondering for a few seconds, Kirby shook his head and picked up plate with food to go eat.

* * *

Dedede and Ike looked at each other, wondering what devious move the other one will make. It could mean a matter of winning or losing! Finally, after a short while, Dedede spoke.

"Do you have any sevens?" Dedede said.

"Go Fish!" Ike answered.

"UGH!" Dedede yelled in anger "I'm sick of this game"

Dedede got up, threw his cards on the ground and stomped on them. After a while, he stopped and sat back down.

"Hey, you shouldn't get angry" Ike said "You're taking this too seriously, just like when Marth takes getting clean too seriously"

Ike started to get up and started to act like Marth.

"Everyone, look at me!" Ike said, trying to impersonate Marth's voice "I'm Marth and I really like to stay tidy and clean"

Dedede started laughing from the acting, but then started to stop and started to tell Ike something.

"Uhh, Ike?" Dedede said in a scared tone "I think you need to stop"

"Why?" Ike said, still acting "You think I won't noticed you if you ruin my perfect day"

Dedede started to run away, leaving Ike, who was still acting. Ike started to laugh to himself, but then stopped and screamed once as he turned around to see what Dedede was talking about. He looked as Marth was right behind, looking not amused.

"Uhh...hey Marth" said Ike "Did you hear much?"

"Oh not much" said Marth "Only about EVERYTHING YOU SAID ABOUT ME!"

Ike screamed as Marth took out his sword and started beating up Ike. After stopping, Ike was all bruised up with his head face-planted to the floor.

"Nobody talks about a Prince like that!" said Marth.

Marth brushed his hair back and walked away, cursing under his breath in Japanese. Dedede came back and looked at the injured Ike.

"Wow, that's the 2nd time you've been beaten up" said Dedede "You must be unlucky"

"Well at least I'm not like you who keeps getting plumbed by a puffball" said Ike.

"Hey! That's different!" said Dedede.

As Ike got up from the floor, they watch as everyone headed to the main room.

"Wonder what's going on" said Dedede.

Ike and Dedede followed the others to the main room. As all the smashers gathered together, Master Hand came up to the smashers to make an announcement.

"I would like to announce something very important" said Master Hand "We have a returning Veteran for this new tournament!"

All the smashers got excited and started to chatter on who it would be.

"From the Kirby series, please welcome back Meta Knight" said Master Hand.

A little guy, around Kirby's size, appeared out of nowhere and was right next to Master Hand. He wore a cape, has a yellow, glowing sword in his hand, and has a mask to cover his face.

"Now that we have that covered, rest up" Master Hand "The Smash Run will start soon"

Everyone started to gather near Meta Knight.

"Hey, nice to see you back" Ike said "I'm pretty amazed that you made it in"

"Thanks and to you too" said Meta Knight.

"So Meta Knight decides to join huh?" Dedede said "Hopefully he won't be as cheap unlike the last tournament"

"Actually, they said they're going to remove all characters infinite combos and his glide" said Mario "So thankfully, the balance will still be in check"

"Nice" said Ike "We'll see who'll be on top this time"

Ike left and Meta Knight turned to Kirby.

"I'm glad you're in" Kirby said "You're a good pal"

"Thank you" Meta Knight said "And you're a great warrior"

Kirby smiled and walked on. Meta Knight then notices that he hasn't seen any newcomers yet, so he decided to look for some, starting with Lucina and Robin.

* * *

Lucina looked at Robin. Robin was reading on his usual book and Lucina just stared at him, wondering what to say to him, since the whole incident in the Smash Run Arena.

"You know if you want him to notice you, just talk to him" said a voice from behind.

Lucina jumped for a moment and looked behind her. It was just Meta Knight.

"Oh, you must be the veteran everyone's talking about" said Lucina "What are you doing here?"

"I'm noticing you're having a bit of trouble trying to speak up to him" Meta Knight said "Are you shy?"

"No" said Lucina, blushing a little "I'm just...nervous"

"So you're nervous to talk to him" said Meta Knight "You can just build you're courage up and just wait until you're ready"

"How would you know?" said Lucina.

"I have my ways for learning things" said Meta Knight "Anyways, I'm off"

"Wait!" Lucina said "I want to know what's-"

Lucina didn't speak fast and Meta Knight disappeared without a trace. Lucina just ignored it and started to focus on Robin again. Lucina took a deep breath and walked over to Robin. Robin noticed Lucina and stopped reading.

"Oh, hi Lucina" said Robin.

"Umm...Robin" said Lucina "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure" Robin said.

Lucina sat next to Robin. Her heart started to pound fast as she tried to think on what to say to him. Then, she started speaking.

"Umm, remember that incident in the Smash Run Arena you had?" said Lucina.

"Oh about being crushed?" said Robin.

"N..no" Lucina said "About you...kissing me"

Robin started to get a little surprised with Lucina saying that.

"What do you mean?" said Robin.

"You kissed me in an unexpected time and when you did, my body felt all warm and the feeling I got from it was...love" Lucina said.

"Where are you going with this?" said Robin.

"I just wanted to say..." Lucina said "...I Love You!"

Robin started to blush and was now left speechless.

"I...I...I don't know what to say to this" said Robin.

"I do" said Lucina.

Lucina leaned in and gave Robin a kiss. Robin got surprised, but then started to settle in and accept it. They both started to feel the warmth go through their veins as they just focused on each other. After a little while, they parted.

"I'll see you next time" said Lucina and walked off.

Robin watched as Lucina got up and left, leaving him kinda speechless from what just happened.

"So are you going to accept loving her?" said a voice from behind.

Robin turned around and saw that it was Meta Knight.

"Did you help her with this?" said Robin.

"Maybe...maybe not" said Meta Knight "Who knows"

"You really are one mysterious person huh?" said Robin "What's under the mask anyways?"

"I never reveal and never will" said Meta Knight.

"Hmm, anyways I should be going" said Robin.

Robin grabbed his book and left to find Lucina. Meta Knight watched as Robin left. Under that mask of his, he gave a little smile.

"Good job Lucina, good job" Meta Knight said and left the room.

* * *

**After a long time, I finally update. Sorry if this chapter is shorter than my previous one. This is pretty much all I could think of for now and with Meta Knight being announced, it gave me even more nice ideas to type down. So, if you want longer chapters, send requests on what you want to see happen and I would gladly take upon that.**

** But, now that school's starting on Monday, that means it's the regular updates on Saturday for now on, but it's been a good summer none the less. With all the updates, character confirmation and everything else, this was a good summer. What fun did you have at summer?  
**

**Now we only have a few days and a month before the 3DS version comes out and I'm planning to release a one-shot story before release, so check that out.**

**And that's it for this chapter. Stay tuned for next chapter releasing Saturday if I can. R&R and I'll see you next time!**


	5. Chapter 5: Smash Run: Second Arena

**Disclaimer: I do not own everyone in this story. All characters go to their respectful owners.**

* * *

**Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and 3DS: The New Tournament**

**Chapter 5  
**

**Smash Run: Second Arena  
**

"The Winner is...Blue Team" said the announcer in the game.

Sonic and Kirby have just won for their third victory in a row. Mario and Bowser were in Spectator Mode to watch the whole thing.

"HA! In your face Bowser!" said Mario "I knew they would win"

As usual in spectator mode, Mario went to grab his Smash Coins he won and Bowser left the room without a word. Kirby and Sonic came out of the arena and back to where Mario was.

"That was a fun match" said Kirby.

"It sure was" said Sonic "Hey, let's go see if they're ready for the next arena match"

Kirby nodded and hopped on Sonic's back. Sonic carried Kirby and dashed his way to the main room. Sonic could see Master Hand, so he went to go talk to him.

"Hey Master Hand" said Sonic.

"Oh, Sonic" said Master Hand "What are you doing here?"

"Me and my pal were just wondering when the next arena match was going to start" said Sonic.

"Actually, I was just going to talk about that" Master "There has been a change in the rules. There are now going to be 3 Smash Arenas instead of 5. I made this change so I wouldn't tire you smashers out"

"Well that's a relief" said Sonic.

"Also, I got a very special announcement when you come back" said Master Hand "But for now, it's time for the next Smash Arena Event to start!"

Master Hand starts the alarm and all the smashers started to go to the main room. After gathering all the smashers and explaining them about some new info, he snaps his fingers(?) and teleports them to the next arena.

* * *

Team #1 look around a bit to take a look at their surroundings. The sky for the arena looked like it was in space, because as a matter of fact, they were in space. The area they were standing in looked like a little rock in space.

"Where are we?" Lucina asked.

"Do you have any idea where we are Sonic?" Palutena asked.

"Nope, not a clue" Sonic said.

They heard as the speaker for the arena turned on.

"Welcome to the second arena of Smash Run" Master Hand said in the speaker "This arena is a Mario Galaxy arena, so get familiar with the gravity mechanics and grab those power-up. Get ready!"

Team #1 stood in position and waited for the countdown to start.

"3...2...1...GO!"

A launch star appeared right near the crew, so they all used it and launched themselves to another planetoid. The team decided to split up up again, this time with different partners. Lucina with Sonic, Kirby with Palutena, Robin with Lucario and the Villager with Pit. After deciding the partners, they used the different launch stars in the planetoid and launched themselves to different areas.

* * *

The Villager and Pit landed on an area that had power-ups scattered around with giant bullet bills protecting them.

"How are we going to get them without getting hit?" the Villager asked.

"Simple" Pit said "We wait for the bullet bills to pass and then we collect the power-ups"

The Villager watched as Pit waited on the bullet bills to pass and started collecting the power-ups as quickly as he could before the next bullet bill came. The Villager did the same and collected the powers along with Pit. After collecting the power-ups in the area, Pit and the Villager used the launch star and launched themselves to another area. The area had a cylinder-like shape to it and there were enemies in their path to the next launch star.

"Pit, I see something!" said the Villager.

The Villager pointed Pit to a Chest in a small platform with a black hole under it. It was far enough to use two jumps, so Pit ran and jumped to the treasure chest, grabbing all the power-ups inside. After coming back to where the Villager was, they both started attacking the enemies, collecting the powers the enemies dropped.

After getting rid of the enemies, they used the launch star and launched themselves to another area. What they didn't know was that the area was being occupied by Team #4's teammates Pacman and Samus. They both hid behind a platform and peeked on what was going on.

"Do you see any treasure chests?" Samus said.

"Nope, all gone" said Pacman "Finding them is a challenge in itself"

"Well let's go check somewhere else" said Samus.

Samus and Pacman used the launch star and launched themselves to another area. After the area was clear from the two, Pit and the Villager stopped hiding and started to look around for any power-ups. There was none left. All that was left was hard crystals from the ground. The Villager started to get an idea.

"Do you think you can break the crystal?" said the Villager.

"Sure" said Pit.

Pit used his blades and destroyed the crystals, revealing a hole where the crystal was. The area in the hole was dark, so they had to be careful. Pit and the Villager jumped inside. The Villager took out his flashlight he had with him and looked around. They could see 3 small and 1 big Treasure Chest ahead. After opening the chests, they grabbed the powers inside and used the launch star inside to launch out of the cave.

* * *

*4 Minutes Left*

Meanwhile, Robin and Lucario were fighting large enemies in an airship to get the treasure chest that was locked up. But, for some reason, Lucario wanted to take the damage the enemies give him.

"Lucario, what are you doing?!" Robin said.

"Taking damage" Lucario said.

"But you're going to get knocked out easily" said Robin.

"Yes, but there's one thing that happens when I get too much damage" Lucario said "Watch this"

Lucario watched as even more enemies started to come. Lucario built up an aura sphere and waited for the enemies to group together. After the enemies grouped together, Lucario launched his aura sphere and it hit every single enemies that was there, leaving behind a plethora of power-ups. Robin was amazed at what he saw.

"H...how did you?" Robin said in a speechless tone.

"When I take more damage, my aura gets stronger, but I don't want to get too strong, so I limit myself to the right amount of damage" Lucario explained.

Lucario went to grab the treasure chest, when all of a sudden, an alarm ringed in the stadium, grabbing their attention. An event was about to happen.

*Event Activated: Items and Powers are now Bouncy!*

After looking at the event, Lucario opened the treasure chest and watched as the power-ups started bouncing away.

"Hey, come back here!" said Lucario, going after the bouncing power-ups.

Lucario chased the power-ups as they bounced everywhere. Robin watched with a sweat-drop near his head. After grabbing the bouncing power-ups, Lucario and Robin used the launch star and launched themselves to another area. It had little UFO-shaped platforms everywhere with bouncing power-ups from the event. Robin and Lucario could see Dedede and Bowser from different teams try to chase after the bouncing power-ups.

"I'M GOING TO GET THE POWER-UPS FIRST!" said Dedede.

"NOT IF I SAY ANYTHING ABOUT IT!" said Bowser.

The two watched as Bowser and Dedede chased after the power-ups like a bunch of idiots. They decided to quickly use the launch star and launched themselves to another area.

The area was full of lava with small platforms to accompany it. They could see power-ups at the end, still bouncing as usual, being protected by fire enemies. Lucario and Robin carefully maneuvered over the small platforms and made their way to the end. After taking care of the enemies, they grabbed the bouncing power-ups and used another launch star to launch themselves to another area.

They landed on a small platform with blocks ahead that acted liked platforms as they could see a treasure chest just ahead with a small black hole below them. They made their way to the treasure chest. After reaching the treasure chest, they opened it and watched as the power-ups started to bounce away. The event ended and all the powers started to stand still again.

"Well that's a relief" said Lucario.

After grabbing the power-ups, they launched themselves to another area to find more power-ups.

* * *

*3 Minutes Left*

Lucina and Sonic were defeating enemies in a cylinder-like area that had spikes all around. After defeating the enemies, Sonic and Lucina decided to rest for a second. Lucina checked the notifications to see what was going on.

*Notification: Bowser has just suffered a K.O.*

Lucina started to get a little worried. What if the same thing happened to Robin to where he almost got crushed, but this time it actually happening?! Lucina started to get lost in thought, not noticing Sonic calling out to her.

"Lucina" said Sonic "Are you alright?"

Lucina started to focus back and started to notice Sonic calling out to her.

"Oh, sorry" said Lucina.

"What happened?" Sonic asked.

"I just got lost in thought, that's all" said Lucina.

"Well, we need to hurry up though" said Sonic.

Sonic and Lucina got on the launch star and launched themselves to another area. They landed on a platform with another platform far away with purple coins all around. The two watched as they get a notification on what to do.

*Challenge: Collect all the Purple Coins in 0:30*

The timer started and the two were confused on how to get the coins. Sonic stood by the ledge and out of nowhere, platforms started to form, making a pathway. Sonic was surprised and started to walk further. Lucina did the same and the two started to collect the coins that were scattered everywhere, carefully watching the platforms form, so they wouldn't fall. After grabbing all the coins, the middle platform they saw spawned in 2 large treasure chests.

"Alright, now we're talking" said Sonic and rushed after the two chests.

Lucina ran after the chests as well, but didn't watch her step, so she slipped and grabbed on a ledge of a platform. Lucina tried to get back up, but she couldn't. Sonic saw as she was holding on to the ledge.

"Lucina!" Sonic said.

"Sonic, help!" Lucina said "I can't get back up!"

"Stay right there, I'm going to get you" said Sonic.

Sonic ran as fast as he could and went after Lucina. Lucina watched as her fingers started to slip off the edge. Lucina saw the black hole at the bottom and started to get scared. She didn't want to fall into a black hole! She didn't want to feel darkness all around and cover her in fear. Lucina watched as Sonic almost made it to where she was. She couldn't hold on much longer and fell. She started to accept it and braced for impact.

"NO!" Sonic screamed.

Sonic dashed to the ledge, grabbed the falling Lucina and got her back on a platform. They both fell to the floor, all tired from the anticipation. Lucina looked and saw that she wasn't falling anymore.

"You...you saved me" Lucina said.

"Hey, that's what friends are for" Sonic said, panting from being tired "I really need to get a chili-dog after this"

After having a little rest, the two grabbed the power-ups in the chests and used a launch star to launch themselves to another area. The area was a small planet with enemies all around. Sonic and Lucina easily took care of the enemies and launched themselves to the next area with a launch star.

* * *

*2 Minutes Left*

"WEEEE" Kirby said, having fun with the blue stars that pulled him forward.

Kirby and Palutena were now in an area that had blue stars pull them in like some kind of magnet. Power-ups were scattered everywhere, so they kept on grabbing from one star to another.

"Are you having fun there?" Palutena asked.

"Yep" Kirby said grabbing another power-up in his path.

The two kept on grabbing power-ups in their paths and grabbed on a platform to move forward. In their path were blue platforms with a question mark symbol. The two walked on one of them and the platform turned yellow and the symbol changed to an exclamation mark.

"Looks like these platforms can change" Palutena said "What if we turn on all of them?"

"Don't know" Kirby said "Let's find out"

The two walked over all the blue platforms in their path and noticed something happening. A treasure chest spawned near the launch star. The two started to go after it. They carefully maneuvered through the platforms and got the chest. They grabbed the power-ups inside and used the launch star to get launched to another area.

The next area was a big Cylinder-shaped area with water at the top of the cylinder in order to go inside the cylinder. The two went inside the water and looked around for power-ups.

"Look" Kirby said.

Kirby pointed to a treasure chest locked up in bars. Palutena looked around to see how to open it and saw a switch. She turned on the switch and the bars retracted. Kirby grabbed the treasure chest and went above water, along with Palutena.

"Oh no" Palutena said after getting out of the water.

"What?" Kirby asked.

"My dress got all wet" Palutena said "Oh wait, I got it!"

Palutena used her staff and blew the water away from her dress. After a few seconds, her dress was all dry again.

"There, much better" Palutena said.

Kirby opened the chest and grabbed the power-ups inside. The two used another launch star and launched themselves to another area.

The area was large with ice covering the floor and there were power-ups on top of a large tower.

"Ice physics, really?!" Kirby asked.

"Well, let's get this over with" Palutena said.

The two carefully slid across the ice and avoided the ledges at all costs. They went inside the tower and grabbed the power-ups at the top. They came down and went after the launch star to go to the next area, but before they reach it, they mysteriously got teleported.

"What's happening?!" said Palutena, before seeing white everywhere.

* * *

*1 Minute Left*

After the white cleared, Palutena looked as she was with her other teammates in some kind of new area she hasn't explored yet.

"What happened?" said Lucina.

"Don't know" The Villager said "I was about to grab a chest when suddenly we got teleported here"

"We all got teleported somehow" said Lucario "But for what?"

The team watched as a challenge started to show up in the sky.

*Challenge: Race to the Finish to get the chest at the end. The First Team who gets there first wins!*

"I think that's our answer" Sonic said.

The team looked at the pathway. It was in a neon-rainbow color with spiked enemies in the path. The path didn't stay still as it was moving like a wave in the ocean. The team ran, so they could get to the chest first.

*50 Seconds Left*

"Don't worry, I can get there fast enough" said Sonic "I'm the fastest character there is!"

Sonic watched as Dedede from the other team somehow passes him. Must be because of the speed power-ups.

"Oh no you don't!" Sonic said, trying to catch up.

*40 Seconds Left*

Kirby ran and jumped over the spiked enemies, so he wouldn't get any knock-back.

"This seems a little too easy" Kirby said.

As he said that, he watched as the path got even more enemies along with the road getting smaller.

"I just had to open my mouth" Kirby said.

*30 Seconds Left*

The Villager ran as fast as he could and made it first to the finish line. He watched as the other team members came fast as well.

"Hurry up!" The Villager said to his teammates.

"You don't have to tell me twice" Sonic said, making it to the finish.

*20 Seconds Left*

Almost everyone from the team got to the finish, except Kirby. Kirby looked as Ike was the only one to make it to the finish as well. They stared into each others eyes and started to run and I mean really run!

*10 Seconds Left*

Kirby and Ike were neck in neck as they make their way to the finish line. Kirby dashed fast and thought he was going to make it, but somehow misses it by a second and loses. Team #4 won and they got a Treasure Chest as a prize.

*TIME!*

"Aww, cheer up Kirby" Sonic said "You gave it everything you got and almost made it!"

Kirby smiled at Sonic comment. The teams watched as their stats show up on screen for a brief moment. After the stats got showed, everyone got teleported.

* * *

Everyone was in the same room as they were before and looked as Master Hand, Mario and Meta Knight came by to meet them.

"Hello everyone" Master Hand spoke "Good job on this arena. After the final arena, you'll be fighting it out in a Team Battle, so get some rest for now"

"But before we can let you guys go, we have a special announcement" Mario said "We have another newcomer join the battle!"

"Yes, as Mario was saying, we have another newcomer join along with a video to accompany it" said Master Hand "So we would like you all to watch it right now and then you can all have a rest"

Master Hand went on stage to put up the video, while the others went to watch it.

"Hey Mario, are you going to watch the video?" said Kirby.

"Sure, but I have a little _leak_ to take care of right now" said Mario "Be back in a sec"

*After the Video got set up*

All the Smashers watched as the video started up. After the Smash Logo, it showed Bowser running on the plains of a mysterious land, looking new to all the smashers. Bowser roared and watched as a butterfly pass by with a confused Bowser watching as it leaves. Behind the bushes though, a person started to activate his sword as it glowed in a bright, blue color. Bowser looked around, seeing if anyone was there. When Bowser's back was turned, the person jumped up and striked Bowser in the back, launching him off the cliff.

"I'm really feeling it" the person said.

**Shulk Foresees a Fight**

"Shulk?!" everyone said at the same time.

They watched more of the video. Shulk visioned Marth and Link coming out from behind and knocking him out. Shulk got ready and avoided all their attacks. After getting a little far from them, he activated his sword and chooses one of the symbols in the sword. He showed off his moveset and his special could change his stats dramatically at any time. They even revealed a new stage in the trailer. After showing off his final smash, someone came up from behind and surprised Shulk and he looked large, possibly hinting as a boss for the stage as Shulk readied his sword. The trailer ended and everyone was amazed.

"I would never go out that easily!" said Bowser.

"How can someone be that strong?" said Marth.

"I don't think the balance is in check yet" Dedede said.

Master Hand got on stage and turned off the monitor.

"That's right everyone!" Master Hand said "From the XenoBlade series, Shulk joins the battle!"

Everyone watched as the platform from the center raised up to reveal Shulk on stage.

"Hello everyone" said Shulk "I'm really excited for joining the battle and I hope to get to know each and everyone of you well"

"Now that we revealed him, let's all rest up for the final arena" said Master Hand "It's almost time!"

Everyone went to rest up for the last arena as Shulk got off stage to greet everyone. Master Hand came up to Kirby.

"Kirby, I got something to talk to you about" said Master Hand.

"Really, what is it?" Kirby asked.

"The final arena might bring back memories from your early days, so be ready" said Master Hand "Oh also, I got confirmed for the Final Boss in Classic Mode as usual"

"Well that's nice" Kirby said.

Master Hand went back to business while Kirby went to meet Shulk.

* * *

**Super Smash Bros. for 3DS is almost here, so in occasion, they announced Shulk to be playable as a newcomer to represent his series! This is big news, meaning that the roster is almost to 40 Characters! I'm really hyped for the game. So, what do you think? Can you spot the references in this chapter?**

**As always, R&R and I'll see you all next time.**


	6. Chapter 6: Smash Run: Final Battle

**Disclaimer: I do not own everyone in this story. All characters go to their respectful owners.**

* * *

**Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and 3DS: The New Tournament**

**Chapter 6  
**

**Smash Run: Third Arena and Final Battle  
**

"Ung...huh?"

Kirby woke up as he looked around to see what happened. The last thing he remembered was himself taking a little rest after taking a little snack. Kirby got up and looked at where he was at.

"This place...it looks familiar" said Kirby.

Kirby then noticed that he was on top of a building as he looked at the edge. The arena had buildings in the center with a volcano near it, grassy plains near the volcano area and more. Kirby looked behind him and saw everyone from the rest of Team #1 was here as well as they were starting to look around.

"Where are we?" Pit asked.

"It seems large" said Lucario.

"I remember this place" said Kirby.

Everyone started to turn to Kirby.

"What do you mean you remember this place?" Sonic asked.

"It was a very long time ago" Kirby said "This is the place that inspired Smash Run"

The team started to get a little confused, but soon the speakers started to come on and out came the voice of a familiar hand.

"Welcome everyone to the third and final arena" said Master Hand "This arena you're in is the arena that inspired Smash Run called City Trial"

"I knew it!" said Kirby.

"Now since the tournament is almost here, I decided to shorten the time limit to 3 Minutes" said Master Hand "But as always, be quick and grab everything you can see. With that cleared, get ready!"

The team gathered together and were ready to jump.

"3...2...1...GO!"

Everyone jumped off the building and gathered together to make a plan.

"Now that the time is 3 Minutes, what should we do?" said Kirby.

"I think we should group together for this one" said Robin "Just in case something happens"

Everyone agreed and started to find the final power-ups.

* * *

Kirby eyeballs a chest nearby and decides to grab it. He then quickly sees King Dedede go after the same chest and decides to run faster. Kirby dives into the chest, but gets picked up by Dedede.

"This is my chest puffball!" Dedede stated "I saw it first"

Kirby then unexpectedly takes out his hammer and slams it into Dedede, sending him back and releasing Kirby. Kirby took the chance and grabbed the power-ups inside the chest.

"Hmm" Kirby said, looking around "If I remember this place correctly, then it shouldn't be a problem"

Kirby then heads to the underground area, while the team fights an army of Bronto Burts.

"What are these things?!" Sonic asked.

"They kinda look like Kirby" Lucina said.

Palutena uses her Auto-Recital and takes out even more Bronto Burts. Soon, all of the Bronto Burts got defeated. They picked up the powers that were left behind and headed out somewhere else, but then noticed someone missing from the group.

"Where's Kirby?" the Villager asked.

"I have no idea" Pit said.

Lucario used his aura and quickly realized where he went.

"Everyone, down here" said Lucario, leading them underground.

They saw as Kirby fought off an army of Waddle Doos by himself. Kirby didn't seem to have a problem, until more decide to come. Kirby then sees the group while still fighting the Waddle Doos.

"Uh, a little help?" Kirby asked.

Robin used his lightning spells and quickly took them out. Kirby grabbed the powers and joined the rest.

"What were you doing?" Lucario asked.

"I was just checking to see if this place was the same the last time I checked" said Kirby "And it's pretty much the same, except with all the enemies roaming around"

"Yeah, we had to fight a couple back there" Sonic said.

"Well, c'mon, let's go" Kirby said.

The team then headed back up and they could clearly see the other teams as well, since the area was huge. Kirby then notices Marth and Ike having trouble as usual, fighting over to see who should grab the chest.

"I'm the one who saw it first!" said Ike "I should get what's inside"

"No!" Marth said "I believe it belongs to me"

"Uhh guys?" Link said "You know we all use the same power-ups"

"THIS IS NOT YOUR PROBLEM!" they both said at the same time, and continued fighting.

"They never seem to learn" Zelda said "Well c'mon Link, let's go somewhere else"

Zelda and Link left the two and continued on.

"Well it looks like they have a disadvantage" Sonic said "Nice"

"Let's keep on going" Kirby said.

* * *

*2 Minutes Left*

The team look around for more power-up and notices a chest on top of one of the buildings.

"Oh great" said Lucina "How are we going to get up there?!"

Everyone starts to think on the situation. Then, Pit gets an idea.

"I got it" said Pit "Lady Palutena!"

"Yes?" Palutena asked.

"Do you think you can send me up there with the Power of Flight?" said Pit.

"Hmm, it's worth a shot" said Palutena "But sure"

Palutena's staff glows as well as Pit's wings. Pit starts to hover and flies up to the top of the building.

"I got it!" Pit said, and grabbed the powers inside the chest.

"Do you want to pull you down now?" Palutena asked.

"Ok!" Pit said.

Palutena rose her staff and Pit started following back to the team. The staff and Pit's wings stopped glowing after that.

"Alright, where else can we look for power-ups?" said Palutena.

Kirby started to look around and notices the volcano.

"Over here!" Kirby said, pointing to the volcano.

The team followed Kirby as he lead them to a volcano with lava surrounding it.

"Are you sure we can cross the lava?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah I'm sure" Kirby said "Last time I was here, the lava couldn't hurt me"

Kirby stepped on the lava and got knocked into the air from the damage and slammed into the ground, headfirst. Kirby dusted himself off and got back up.

"But, then again, things have changed" said Kirby.

Kirby decides to use his Star equipment he had and crosses the volcano to a hole near it before the effects wore off. Everyone used the Star equipment as well and make it to where Kirby was. Kirby breaks open the crack and the team make it inside the volcano. The inside had big sized power-ups, so the team grabbed all of it and headed back outside to where they came from.

"Where else can we look?" the Villager asked.

"Maybe they have some power-ups in the city" said Kirby.

The team headed out and reached the city. But there was one problem...there were only enemies.

"Uh oh" Sonic said.

The enemies spotted the team and attacked. The team reacted and fought back.

* * *

*1 Minute Left*

The team decided to take a little break after defeating the enemies and were now all in high percentage.

"Huff..." Kirby said "That seemed a little bit too hard"

"I'm just surprised an event hasn't activated yet" said Sonic.

Just as he said that, an alarm was heard and an event was about to happen.

"I really need to shut my mouth" said Sonic.

*Event Activated: A Large Chest full of Power-Ups has been spotted! Go and get them!*

*50 Seconds Left*

The timer was counting down, so they all got up and hurried to grab the chest, but then they forgot something.

"Wait, were all at high percentage" said Lucario "We need some kind of health refill before going on!"

"He's right" said Robin "They could easily knock us out"

Everyone nodded and used their Health Refill Equipment, giving them health over time.

"Alright, let's go!" Robin said.

*40 Seconds Left*

The team reached to where the Chest was and they could see the other teams race to it as well.

"C'mon, let's move up" said Sonic and spin dashed his way to the chest.

Sonic started to keep on hitting the Chest, trying to make it open since it had nothing to open it normally. Kirby and Pit helped, while the others fought off the teams that were trying to grab the power-ups.

"This chest is too strong" said Pit "We need help"

Soon, other teams started to reach the chest as well.

"There's too many" Lucario said "We need to keep them off the chest"

*30 Seconds Left*

The other teams started to fight each other and Sonic, Kirby and Pit.

"They're not even trying" said Kirby "They're just fighting over to see who can break the chest first"

"Like Marth and Ike" said Pit.

"Yup" Sonic said.

The team headed back to the chest, still hitting it, while dodging the other teams as well.

*20 Seconds Left*

"C'mon we almost got it!" Kirby said.

Kirby almost delivered a hammer flip to the chest, but got knocked out by a nearby Pacman and was sent flying off the crowd.

"Kirby!" Sonic said and knocked back Pacman.

Pit also got knocked out, this time by Megaman.

"This is not good!" Sonic said to himself and knocked out Megaman.

*10 Seconds left*

"One more power hit should do it!" Sonic said.

Sonic winded up his punch and broke the chest, revealing a very large rainbow star with little power-ups on the ground. Everyone raced to grab it, but then, Sonic used his speed and quickly took all of the power-ups in a flash.

"Huh?" everyone said as they saw the power-ups dissapear.

Everyone was in shock as they saw Sonic in the middle of the crowd.

"Sonic speed!" said Sonic, taunting.

*TIME!*

The event stopped and everyone got teleported back.

* * *

Everyone looked as they were now not back in the place they were before, but now back inside Smash Mansion.

"Home Sweet Home!" Kirby said.

Master Hand, Mario, Meta Knight and Shulk came by to congratulate everyone.

"Glad you could make it back everyone" Master Hand said "If you please follow me, we'll finish this Smash Run and then we can finally get the Tournament started"

Everyone followed Master Hand as he lead them to the Smash room, where the people would fight on. Stats were shown on screen of the four teams and everyone's stats looked huge.

"Now that we have the final stats cover-up, let's see what kind of battle this will be" said Master Hand.

Everyone looked on screen as they hoped the battle will help them win. The final battle was a 1-Stock Survival, no items and Battlefield.

"Alright, now everyone pick one member from your team to battle and good luck" said Master Hand and left the room.

The teams started to plan out who to send out.

"I think it should be Lucina" said Robin.

"W-What?" Lucina said in confusion "Why me?"

"This is your chance to redeem yourself and finally show them who's a better player" Robin said.

"But I don't know if I can do it" Lucina thought.

"It's ok" Robin said "I believe in you as well as everyone else. Right?"

The team nodded and Lucina smiled.

"Alright, I'll do it" said Lucina.

The team waved good-bye and Lucina headed out into the battle.

Lucina walked to the door and opened it, getting inside with the 3 others that were going to fight as well. Mario used the buttons on the control panel and teleported them to Battlefield.

* * *

Lucina does her opening and looked to see who she was up against. Dedede, Greninja and Pacman.

"This shouldn't be hard" Lucina thought "Except for Dedede. He's a heavyweight that can really cause trouble"

The countdown started.

*3*

*2*

*1*

*GO!*

Lucina came in and did a dash slash at Pacman as he took the hit and responded with his Pac-dot chain. Lucina shielded and did a quick Smash Attack, sending him back. Greninja came from behind and used a water sword attack on Lucina, making her take damage. Lucina watched as Dedede tries to smack her with a Dedede Jump.

"Ung" Lucina groaned "I have to keep up with all three of them or else I might get knocked off myself"

Lucina looked as Greninja rushed in to do a quick combo on her, but she dodged just in time and made him miss.

Meanwhile, Pacman uses his Fruit special and charges it up. Dedede tries to dash attack on Pacman, but misses as Pacman jumped in time. Pacman charges his Fruit special and holds onto the key.

Lucina grabs Dedede and does a back throw, sending him back to Greninja, with Greninja finishing the job with an Up Smash. Dedede was knocked off the stage, but was determined to get back up. He uses a Dedede Jump, but misses the edge completely.

"DANG IT!" Dedede yelled as he fell to his doom.

"King Dedede Defeated" The announcer said.

Lucina uses this opportunity and does her Side Special to get some extra damage on Pacman. Pacman throws a Fire Hydrant on Lucina, knocking her back up into the air. The fire hydrant shoots water on both sides and pushed Greninja off the ledge. Greninja recovers and gets back on the stage.

Lucina quickly gets back on the ground and uses her Normal Special on Pacman. Pacman shields, but the shield breaks as she hit him with her special. Pacman gets dizzy and Lucina uses the opportunity to launch him out. She charges her smash attack and sends him flying, but not completely though.

An unexpected Greninja comes from behind and strikes her with his Down Ariel. Lucina falls to the ground and gets back up. Just as Greninja was about to use his Smash Attack, Pacman uses his key he kept earlier and throws it at Greninja, making him fly off the top of the battle and smack onto the screen.

"Greninja Defeated" The announced said.

That only leaves Pacman and Lucina. Pacman did a dash attack as a way to chomp her off the platform, but luckily Lucina dodges and does a combo on him. Pacman was now smoking from the high percentage. Lucina dashed to use a grab, but fails when Pacman uses his Side Special and chomps her back.

Pacman waited for her to come back up and used his grab. He keeps her on the ground and uses a Fire Hydrant to knock her back even further. Pacman kicks the Fire Hydrant and Lucina was now knocked even further off stage. She luckily recovered and knocked Pacman back. They both were now at a critical percentage point.

"Looks like you're stronger than you look" said Lucina.

"You too" Pacman said.

"Let's finish this then" Lucina asked.

Lucina dashed in and does her Side Special, but misses as Pacman jumped and uses his Down Ariel. Pacman throws a fruit, but misses as Lucina block. Lucina got distracted and almost didn't notice Pacman coming in. Pacman sends her back with a throw and uses his Smash Attack. Lucina uses her Down Special and counters, knocking Pacman off the stage and into the background as a star.

"Game!" The announcer said.

Lucina watched as Battlefield dissapeared with a large white area replacing it instead.

"The Winner Is...Lucina!"

Lucina watched as the other clapped for her as she got first place. Pacman got second, Greninja got third and King Dedede got fourth. Lucina and the others teleported back as the screen got all black with read streaks with letters reading 'Ready For Next Battle!'

* * *

Lucina teleported to the back of Smash Mansion as she notices everyone cheering for her and her team.

"Congratulations Team #1 for winning Smash Run" said Master Hand as he held a trophy for the team "This trophy will go with the others as a reminder. Thanks for giving your best"

Lucina smiled and feels as someone tapped on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Robin.

"I knew you could win" said Robin.

"Thanks and it was nice to work with you as well" said Lucina.

The two started into each others eyes before leaning in other for a kiss, but get interrupted at the last second.

"Guys, the party's about to start for the new Tournament!" said Sonic.

The two smiled and headed out with the others for the celebration of the new tournament.

* * *

**One more week before the American Release! This is so much hype. But anyways, I'm sorry if this chapter took long to update or if it wasn't as good as the others, but thankfully because of Smash Run ending, I can finally get back to writing about the lives of the Smashers. In the meantime, I just want to inform that the rest of the story will contain Spoilers of the game, so if you don't want to get spoiled, please play the game for yourself and come back once you got everything from the game on your head. Also, please check my forums. No activity has been going on and I check it every time, so please if you have time, go check it out. R&R as always and I'll see you next time! Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7: Smash On The Go

**Disclaimer: I do not own everyone in this story. All characters go to their respectful owners.**

**Warning: SPOILERS AHEAD! If you don't want any spoilers, leave until you've played the game. The rest of the story will have spoilers!**

* * *

**Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and 3DS: The New Tournament**

**Chapter 7  
**

**Smash On The Go**

Everyone in Smash Mansion was now partying for the new Tournament that was just starting. There was food, games, music and pretty much everything that would make up a party. Kirby was the happiest out of all.

"It's finally here!" Kirby said "I can't believe how far we've gotten"

"I'm just as surprised as you are Kirby" Mario said "This tournament might be the biggest one we have"

"Yeah, unless there's a fifth" Kirby said.

"Let's not get too hasty" said Mario.

Kirby just smiled and went to the first place he would always check out: the food isle. Kirby grabbed a plate and started to grab every bit of food that was left on the isle. After grabbing the food, he went down and sat next to Sonic, who was eating some chili dogs along with some soda.

"Whoa Kirby, that's a lot" said Sonic.

"Well, after the whole Smash Run, I was famished" Kirby said "I believe you are enjoying your food as well"

"Sure am" Sonic said "These chili dogs are always my favorite"

Kirby watched as he gulped down another one and started eating his food. Kirby looked as all the smashers partied and looked up in the sky as the fireworks started to go off. He even saw some fireworks go off in letters reading "Smash On The Go!." As Kirby gobbled down on some more food, Master Hand came up to the main stage of the party.

"Excuse me everyone, I have an important announcement to make" said Master Hand.

Kirby dropped his plate on the table and went to see what he was going to say. All the other smashers paid attention as well.

"As you all know, the fourth annual tournament has started" said Master Hand "Well, the first part anyways, but I would like to go over some more info on the tournament, mainly the parts I haven't talked about"

Mario went up on stage and brought with him some kind of futuristic cube the size of Mario's glove. Mario placed the cube on the floor and a futuristic projector started to come up with the Smash Bros. Logo on it.

"First let's start with Classic Mode" Master Hand said and the projector started to show the screen on setting the difficulty for Classic Mode "As you know, you'll face off against me in a battle at the end as always, but there is one more option you can choose"

The difficulty showed 3.0 and showed a picture of the final path in the map of Classic mode. Instead of one path, there was another one, all dark and black.

"If you do Classic mode with a difficulty of 3.0 or higher, you can choose the black path and not only face against me, but my brother Crazy Hand as well!" Master Hand said.

Master Hand's crazy twin brother, Crazy Hand, appeared on stage.

"Hey guys, how's it going?!" said Crazy Hand, holding a Blast Box in his hand(?) "I was just about to make some chicken. Do you want to see?"

"NOnonononono!" said all of the Smashers.

"Alright, I'll do it later" said Crazy Hand.

"Now as I was saying, while facing against me and my brother, you'll notice we share the same health, but you can knock one of us out and take care of the other" Master Hand said, and started to show footage of his battle "As you can see here, we both learned some new attacks that will keep you going, so be careful"

The screen now showed the difficulty going to 5.1 instead.

"But, if you go with a difficulty of 5.1 or higher and pick the black road as always, you fight someone different" said Master Hand.

The footage now shows Master Hand seemingly being defeated, but instead transforms and explodes in a swarm of dark matter. After a while, Master Hand doesn't show and now shows 5 giant swords, all black and what looks like to be made up of some kind of dark mass. Everyone was now shocked.

"Introducing Master Core, a more difficult boss to take my place at higher difficulty" said Master Hand "Fighting this boss is difficult, so be on a lookout. Also, by raising the difficulty even more, you'll fight even more phases of this boss. There are 4 phases..."

A picture comes up, revealing a large humanoid creature. The phase name is called "Sapien."

"Raising the difficulty up to 7.5 and above will make this phase come up first" said Master Hand.

Another picture comes up and this time shows a Scorpion-like creature instead. The phase name is called "Scorpion."

"Raising the difficulty between 6.0 to 7.4 will reveal this phase first or when the Sapien form is defeated" said Master Hand.

Another picture comes up, now showing the swords from the footage. The phase name is called "Sabres."

"Raising the difficulty between 5.1 to 5.9 will reveal this phase first or when the Scorpion form is defeated" said Master Hand.

Finally, a last picture shows a copy of the fighter from the photo. The phase name is called "Simulacrum"

"After defeating the Sabres phase, a copy of you will fight with your exact moveset, putting you to the final test" said Master Hand.

Footage started showing of the Simulacrum phase being defeated. After it, the Core shows itself in the form of an object similar to a Smash Ball, now having a hit percentage like the Smashers.

"After defeating the final phase of the fight, the source will reveal itself, doing nothing. After you build up its damage, knock it off the stage with a powerful attack and watch as it explodes in a bright light" said Master Hand.

The footage shows Kirby using his hammer and knocks Master Core off-screen, ending him once and for all.

"Once you defeat Master Core, you will win Classic Mode" said Master Hand.

Everyone started to get interested and talked about it for a bit. After a couple of seconds, the screen changed to the stage selection screen and showed all the stages in the game, including the secret ones.

"Now onto the second topic: The Stages" Master Hand said "Along with the ones you start off with, you also have other stages you can unlock through special tasks. There are 7 stages to unlock: WarioWare Inc., Magicant, Dream Land, Mute City, Flat Zone 2, Balloon Fight and finally Pac-Maze"

Everyone started to talk about the unlockable stages, seeing if the stages have any connection with any future content Master Hand will talk about. After a while, the Smash Bros logo appeared once again.

"Now onto the final topic: The Secret Fighters!" Master Hand said "There is more content in the tournament other then what I've talked about, but that's for you to find out on your own. As a special bonus, we have the secret characters backstage, ready to reveal themselves! So, let's not waste any more time shall we?"

12 slots started to show, one of them with Lucina's picture and the others having nothing inside.

"There are 12 characters people will find to unlock, one of them is Lucina, but the others are private" said Master Hand "Since the new secret fighters will be revealed as well, they'll move into the Smash Mansion as well once the party is over"

Everyone nodded and Lucina came up stage to be with the secret characters coming up.

"Let's start with the Veterans" Master Hand said "First is a person you all know and love, all the way from Earthbound, it's Ness!"

Ness's picture comes up on the projector as he comes up on stage, waving hello to everyone.

"Hi everyone, great to see you all here again" said Ness and stood right next to Lucina.

Everyone cheered on for Ness, glad that he's coming back.

"The next one is a Pokemon from the very first tournament, cute and puffy like Kirby, please welcome back Jigglypuff!"

Jigglypuff's picture comes on as the puffy little Pokemon rolled on the stage and everyone cheered.

"Glad to be back" said Jigglypuff "Real nice to see everyone new and old"

Jigglypuff went by and stood by Ness.

"The next one is a person coming back from the second tournament, a real good Medic from the Mario series, welcome back Dr. Mario!"

Dr. Mario appears on stage as his picture shows and carries in his hands two pills.

"Hello everyone" Dr. Mario "Happy to be fighting again. I hope to see you all in the hospital after fighting"

Everyone started to get a little nervous as he stood right next to Jigglypuff.

"The next one is a character from the Star Fox series, a friendly rival for Fox, welcome back Falco!"

Falco's pictures shows and he quickly dashes his way on stage.

"Nice to be back" said Falco "I'm ready to show Fox who's the better character here"

"We'll see about that Falco" said Fox.

Falco then stands right next to Dr. Mario.

"The next one is a villain from the Zelda series, with his dark power and mean attitude, it's Ganondorf"

Ganondorf comes on stage as his picture shows up.

"Real nice to see all you losers again" said Ganondorf, punching his fists "I'm ready to give Link a pounding of a lifetime!"

Link gets a little nervous as Ganondorf smirks at him, while he stands right next to Falco.

"The next one is from a series long ago, the 2-D figure you all know and love, welcome Mr. Game and Watch!"

Mr. Game and Watch walks on stage with his picture shown on screen. He gives a few beeps and jumps around, meaning he's ready for the tournament. He then stands right next to Ganondorf.

"The next one is a fighter from the WarioWare Series, a greedy rival to Mario, say hello to Wario!"

Wario rides on the stage with his bike as his picture shows up.

"Hello all you losers out there" Wario said, getting off his bike "I'm ready to show Mario who's champion!"

"In your dreams Wario" said Mario.

"Well, if it isn't my rival Mario" said Wario "Care to tell everyone that you're better at losing?"

"No" said Mario "I'm here to make sure you don't steal anything again"

"Oh come on" Wario said "You know I like to get rich, especially with all my WarioWare games selling!"

"Well we'll see who's the better rival" said Mario as he exchanged glances with Wario.

Wario then walks on by and stands next to Mr. Game and Watch.

"Finally, the last veteran to be revealed come from long ago, now being rebooted again, welcome back R.O.B!"

R.O.B comes on stage with his picture shown and moves his robotic arms in excitement.

"It is nice to be back" said R.O.B in a robotic voice "Thanks for all of your cooperation!"

Everyone cheers as R.O.B stands next to Wario.

"_I wonder how much this baby can sell_" thought Wario, looking at R.O.B.

"Now that we got the veterans covered, let's move on to the final 3 secret characters, the Newcomers!" said Master Hand "First off is a duo of characters representing its own series dating back to the NES, the familiar Duck and Dog shooting game, it's Duck Hunk!"

A picture of a brown dog and purple duck shows on screen as the duo appears onstage. The dog does its signature laugh as the duck waves hello to everyone and quacks. Everyone started to get interested at the duo.

"It's been a long time huh Duck Hunt?" said Mario to the dog and duck "It's nice to see you again after all these years and I hope you can fight hard as well"

The duo smiled as they made there way next to R.O.B.

"The next character is a villain from the Mario series, the son of Bowser with the Koopalings as alternate costumes, welcome Bowser Jr."

Bowser Jr.'s picture comes up along with the Koopalings as he appears on stage riding the Koopa Clown Car along with the Koopalings, riding their own Koopa Clown Car.

"He he" Bowser Jr. said in a mischievous voice as always "We're here to cause mayhem, so you better look out!"

"Alright son!" said Bowser "Show them who's boss!"

"Alright dad!" said Bowser Jr. and got off of his Clown Car and walked next to Duck Hunt Dog.

"_Those eight are going to be a problem_" Mario thought.

"And finally the last secret character" said Master Hand "A rival to Pit in the Kid Icarus Series, a mirror version of him with a different attitude and personality, welcome Dark Pit"

Dark Pit's picture shows up and he flies onstage.

"Did I crash the party?" said Dark Pit and glances to see Pit and Palutena in the crowd "Oh great, they're here"

"It's nice to see you again Pittoo" said Pit.

"Stop calling me that!" said Dark Pit, angry and blushing in embarrassment.

All of the smashers started to chuckle a little, but then get interrupted when Dark Pit shoots a Dark Arrow at the crowd.

"We'll settle this in the battlefield" said Dark Pit, glancing at Pit and stands right next to Bowser Jr.

"Alright, that covers it for today's announcement" said Master Hand "Have fun at the tournament tomorrow and have a great day"

The projector then dissapears and Mario picks up the cube from where it came from. All of the smashers onstage started getting off and head off into the party. Dark Pit, however, wanted to talk with Master Hand a little more.

"Master Hand" said Dark Pit.

"Yes, what is it?" said Master Hand.

"Where am I going to stay?" said Dark Pit "I want to make sure my room is as far away from that loser Pit and Palutena as possible"

"You see, the problem is that we haven't gotten yours or Bowser Jr.'s room ready yet" said Master Hand "So, while Bowser Jr. moves in with Bowser, you'll move in with Pit until your room is ready to use"

Dark Pit was not happy about it. He was going to move in with Pit. Out of all the smashers in the mansion, why him?

"Well, take to you later" said Master Hand and left somewhere else.

Dark Pit was still in shock on what he just heard, but then starts to notice Pit along with Sonic and Kirby eating ice cream. He starts to get memories from his adventures with Pit years ago, but shrugs them off and goes over to the three.

"While they think that the idea is crazy, floor ice cream actually gives you health" said Pit.

"He's right" Kirby said "I've tried it"

"Well I wouldn't try it if I were you" said Sonic "Who know what was on the floor"

"Well I think it's a nice idea" said Pit.

Dark Pit comes in and walks over to the three.

"Oh hey Pittoo" said Pit "Want some ice cream?"

"No and stop calling me Pittoo" said Dark Pit "You know what my real name is anyways"

"I think Pittoo is a nice name" said Kirby "It sounds cute"

"STOP CALLING ME PITTOO!" yelled Dark Pit and quickly took his silver bow.

"Whoa, calm down Dark Pit" said Sonic "No need to get angry over a nickname people give you"

"Well the nickname makes me sound stupid" said Dark Pit.

"I don't mind it at all" said Sonic "Right guys?"

The other two nodded. Dark Pit was still angry with his arms crossed.

"I still don't like it" said Dark Pit "Anyways, bye"

Dark Pit left the scene and went to talk to Lucina and Captain Falcon about what happened to Chrom before the trailer. Kirby didn't notice as a greedy person takes his meal right from his hands.

"My food!" said Kirby "Where is it?!"

Kirby then sees Wario holding the food in his hand, about to take a bite.

"Gimme back my food you thief!" said Kirby, attempting to get his food back.

Wario used his other hand and pushed the little puffball away.

"You want your food back?" said Wario.

Kirby nodded.

"It's going to cost you 100 coins!" said Wario.

Kirby sighed and gave 100 coins to Wario in order to get his meal back. Wario grinned as he got his payment.

"Here's you food" said Wario "Have a rotten day!"

Wario throws the food at Kirby's innocent little face and runs off laughing. Kirby, however was mad.

"Wow, he really is greedy" said Sonic "Are you ok Kirby?"

Kirby just stood there and wiped the food from his face. He then looked at Sonic with a sad look in his face.

"Well, we could always get more food" said Sonic "Come on"

Kirby smiled a little as he and Sonic went to get some more chili dogs.

"FLOOR FOOD!" said Pit, looking at the mess of food on the floor.

* * *

**With the new Smash Tournament coming out, how will the relationship of these smashers grow, especially with Dark Pit and Pit? Find out next time.**

**The new Smash Bros. released and words cannot describe how much was put into the game. Not only that, we also got a release date for the Wii U version coming November 21st! I've tried the game on a friend's 3DS and although the controls were weird, it was fun. Playing as Kirby was fun as well and the chargeable hammer made him what I think broken and he can literally send people flying when it's fully charged up. **

**Also, new strategy I came up with: charge hammer while someone's in the air or off the stage and hit them with the hammer once they get back on stage. It works, even on Lv. 9, but there are times where I can miss, so no one's perfect.**

**How fun was the game to you and who will be your main? My main will always remain Kirby! Remember to R&R and I'll see you next time!**


	8. Chapter 8: First Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own everyone in this story. All characters go to their respectful owners.**

* * *

**Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and 3DS: The New Tournament**

**Chapter 8  
**

**First Day  
**

Dark Pit woke up and he got up from bed and looked around. He then remembered that he was in Pit's room. The thought of it left him angry, knowing that he was going to be around Pit most of the time, until his room was ready. He looked at Pit at the other side of the bed. He was sleeping comfortable with a little smile in his face. Dark Pit then looked away with a disgusted look and decided to take a shower. After gathering his clothes, he went into the bathroom and took a quick shower. After getting out, he put his regular attire on and went to Pit's room to grab his bow, but not before noticing someone else who had just woken up.

"Hi Pittoo!" said Pit in a cheerful mood.

Dark Pit groaned and grabbed his bows and soon left the room. Pit followed behind and grabbed his arm.

"Wait" Pit said.

"What is it?" said Dark Pit in annoyance.

"I just want to say that it's nice for you to be in this tournament and I hope we can have lots of fun!" said Pit.

Pit then hugged Dark Pit in the back with one arm and smiled, while Dark Pit still had an annoyed look on his face.

"You do realize the people watching this fanfiction might think of us as a..." Dark Pit said, breaking the fourth wall.

"Ok, ok. I'll try not to get too excited" said Pit.

Dark Pit rolled his eyes and went through the hallways. He then notice all the new stuff people were adding to the Mansion for the second part of the Tournament. It looks like it's going to be huge. He just wished that they would finish his room a lot faster. He then sees a happy looking Kirby walk through the halls with a plate of food in his hands with the food all piled up in one huge stack. Kirby turn and sees Dark Pit and decides to talk to him.

"Hey Dark Pit" said Kirby "How are things?"

"Boring" said Dark Pit.

Kirby then had a confused look on his face.

"What with the low attitude?" Kirby said.

"You know I'm supposed to be like this" said Dark Pit "I'm DARK Pit! I'm dark and mad, unlike that other me who is all cheerful and happy"

"Who, Pit? said Kirby "He's a nice guy"

"Yeah?" said Dark Pit with a grin "Well I can't wait to wipe the floor with him"

"Well, if you were called Pittoo more often, maybe you wouldn't be so moody" said Kirby "The name sounds cute"

Kirby was soon met with a dark arrow as his plate flew into the air. Kirby catches the plate as he catches the food as well. Kirby sighed with relief.

"Stop calling me Pittoo!" said Dark Pit "I hate it when people call me that. Nothing is ever going to change my mood"

"Well I can see why now" said Kirby.

Dark Pit groaned and continued on. Kirby then looked back at his plate of food.

"At least you're safe" said Kirby to his food.

Kirby walked forward and trips somehow. Kirby's plate of food flies into the air and crashes into the floor. Kirby sighed.

"I guess it's back to Step 1" said Kirby.

* * *

Dark Pit entered the cafeteria where all the smashers were having breakfast together. He saw where Pit was and decided to sit somewhere else far away. Dark Pit ordered his lunch and sits right next to Wario and Ganondorf. He sees as Wario stuffs his mouth with food, eating it with his hands in a non-table like manner. Wario then sees Dark Pit looking at him.

"What do you want?" said Wario with his mouth covered in food "This is MY food. Go get your own"

Dark Pit looked away as he waited for his food to come.

"So, who's the new kid?" Ganondorf said as he gives Dark Pit a little punch to the arm.

"It's Dark Pit and no, I'm not a kid" said Dark Pit.

"So, you're just another weak little Pit to mess with?" said Ganondorf "That's nice"

"It's not like that!" said Dark Pit, getting a little angry from the comment.

"Course it's not" Ganondorf said "And of course you two don't fight the same"

Ganondorf kept on laughing as Dark Pit couldn't take it anymore. He slams his hands on the table and slashes Ganondorf off his seat. Wario, who was watching the event unfold, decides to back away and eat his food in peace. Dark Pit goes up to the fallen Ganondorf and grabs him by the shirt.

"Listen here!" Dark Pit said in anger "I'm not like Pit and we don't fight the same so you better watch what you say!"

"Hey, YOU better watch it or else you'll be in a fury of pain" said Ganondorf with his left hand glowing with dark energy.

"Hey hey HEY!" said Samus, breaking up the two "You two need to stop"

"He started it" said Dark Pit.

"HEY!" said Ganondorf.

"You two better calm down or else I'm taking you BOTH down!" said Samus in a serious tone.

The two exchanged glances as Dark Pit left the cafeteria. Pit watches as Dark Pit leaves.

"What happened?" Pit asked.

"Beats me" said Ike.

"It's best not to get involved" said Marth "Who knows what trouble may be happening"

"Like you would know" said Ike in a sarcastic tone.

Marth gave Ike a not-amused face as he went back to eating.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the garden later in time, Olimar was teaching Alph on how to successfully grow a huge garden of flowers.

"It's easy" said Olimar "Just give the flowers enough sunlight and water and they'll soon grow into beautiful flowers like this one"

Olimar pulls out a vase filled with water that has a little sunflower in it as Alph looks at it in awe.

"Wow" Alph said.

Olimar puts the sunflower away and goes back to teaching. Lucario watches the whole thing as a smile spreads across his face. Lucario sighed in happiness.

Lucario remembered when he was just a little Riolu in training to become a better Pokemon. As he grew stronger and got smarter as he eventually evolves, he soon gets accepted to participate in the tournament. It was one of the happiest days of his life. Even though he was serious at time, he couldn't help but smile as he pass by the little kids, remembering himself as a little Riolu.

"Happy memories huh?" said a dark voice from behind.

Lucario's eyes grew in size as he hears the voice. He knows who it was. Lucario snapped out of the daydreaming as he countered a grab from behind. He then threw an Aura sphere at the direction form where the voice came from. No one was there.

"Wrong way" said the dark voice again.

Lucario gets kicked in the back and lands on the floor. He shakes off the pain as he looks to see who it was. It was Mewtwo.

"What are you doing here in this part of the mansion?" said Lucario.

"I was just here minding my own business, until I stumbled upon this" said Mewtwo and took out something.

Lucario looked at what it was...an invitation. They brought back Mewtwo for the fourth tournament.

"But how?" said Lucario.

"Don't know" said Mewtwo "Anyways, I'm not scheduled to be part of the fourth tournament right away as I'm returning somewhere in Spring of next year. It weird, but I can at least fight you off once I get my chance"

"We'll see about that" Lucario said.

"Yes, we will" said Mewtwo and started to fly away.

Lucario now knew that Mewtwo was coming back, so he had to get prepared once he did. But, for now, he decided to take a little rest from all the action that happened.

* * *

Kirby wandered around the halls of the mansion with Pit as they both looked at new parts of the mansion being constructed. There was a lot of work going on.

"Pit" said Kirby.

"Yeah?" Pit questioned.

"I'm starting to think the second part of the tournament is going to be huge" said Kirby.

"Me too" said Pit.

They looked at all the new modes they were adding in. Paint, Photo Studio, Stage Builder, Special Smash, Tourneys, Special Orders, Smash Tour and the most bizarre one of all, 8-Player Smash. They noticed as the 8-Player Smash Room was already complete, so the two decided to check it out.

Inside was a larger room than the regular Smash Room and inside was Mario in a couch with a laptop in his hands while an 8-Player Smash match was happening on screen on the returning stage Temple. The people fighting were Female Robin, King Dedede, Link, Jigglypuff, Ness, Villager, Sheik and Fox. The two went over to where Mario was to see what was going on.

"Hey Mario, how's it going" said Pit.

Mario jumped in surprise as he sees Kirby and Pit come to watch.

"Oh, it's just you guys" said Mario "I was just checking on new info for the second part of the tournament"

"Ok, that's cool" said Pit "But why is there 8-Player Smash now?"

"Oh, it's just a new fun way to play Smash" said Mario "We made it to where 5-8 Smashers can now play at the same time. It can get really chaotic, so there are certain stages we left out for this mode, but this is another reason we have big stages, like this one here"

Mario shows a picture of a new giant stage for the tournament called the Great Cave Offensive and it looked huge. Kirby remembers the place as it was from his adventures back in the days.

He remembered that he accidentally fell into a hole in the ground and stumbled upon a cave full of treasures, so he decided to get them all. Most of them were ordinary, but there were also rare ones. All the treasures he found were very valuable. Also, he even stumbled upon stuff that was from other Nintendo series, like how he somehow found the Triforce as the last treasure. It was weird, but it was cool.

Kirby liked how these stages would bring back so many memories. Kirby then notices that the stage was filled with some kind of lava on the bottom and on the sides of the wall, but not all the way.

"What is that?" Kirby asked.

"Oh, it's a new mechanic called danger zones" said Mario "Hitting one of these with over 100% damage will be an instant K.O"

"That looks cool and dangerous" said Pit.

"Yeah" said Mario "There's more things they're adding, but we'll need to wait for the second tournament to get everything"

They watches as Sheik and Fox slam the screen as a Screen K.O and ends the game with the Villager being in 1st place.

"Wow, that Villager kid is really powerful" said Pit.

"Yeah, and he's real nice too" said Kirby.

They watch as the 8 Smashers pick another stage. This time being another new one called Big Battlefield. As they watch the match unfold, Pit looks outside as sees Dark Pit in the halls. Pit then starts to go outside to join him.

"Pit, where are you going?" Kirby asked.

"I'm just going to talk to Pittoo for a moment" said Pit "See you guys later"

"Who's Pittoo?" Mario asked.

"Just a nickname he gave to Dark Pit" said Kirby.

"Oh" Mario said.

Pit went out of the room and catches up to Dark Pit. Dark Pit turns around and groans in annoyance as he sees Pit come his way.

"What do you want now?" Dark Pit asked.

"I just wanted to see if you were ok, because you looked angry when you left the cafeteria this morning" said Pit.

"I'm not" said Dark Pit "That Ganondorf had to make me look weak by calling me a kid. I just couldn't take it!"

"Ok, calm down Pittoo" said Pit, getting close to Dark Pit.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!" screamed Dark Pit and slashed Pit across his face.

Pit fell back from the hit and got a cut across his left cheek. It was bleeding a little. Pit started to get a worried look on his face as Dark Pit ran away.

"Pit!" Kirby called out, running to his friend "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, ow" said Pit, still in pain from the cut "I'm starting to worry about Dark Pit"

"He does seem a little angrier than normal" said Kirby "But I think it's best to leave him alone"

"Alright" said Pit.

"C'mon, let's go to Dr. Mario's office, get that cut checked and then how about some 8-Player Smash?" said Kirby.

Pit smiled for a little, but still got a little worried about Dark Pit. What if something happens to him that makes him go over the top angry? He just had to wait, but for now, he had to go get his cut checked up.

* * *

**What will happen to Dark Pit now and can Pit do anything to change it? Find out next time.**

**I watched the Smash Bros Wii U Direct and it was AWESOME! There was a lot of awesome stuff they showed off, even if it was simple like Target Blast or amazing like Smash Tour. My favorite part they showed off was definitely the 8-Player Smash. It's amazing how the Wii U can handle all that action at the same time.**

**So, what was your favorite part of the direct and what part of the game will you play on the most for a little fun once it comes out? For me, I'll be doing Paint most of the time, since I like to draw and edit the photos I take.**

**Remember to R&R, check my Forums and I'll see you all next time. Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9: One Night At Smash Mansion

**Disclaimer: I do not own everyone in this story. All characters go to their respectful owners.**

**A/N: This chapter will be a little...spookier than before, so be ready. Also, see if you can spot the reference.**

* * *

**Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and 3DS: The New Tournament**

**Chapter 9  
**

**One Night At Smash Mansion  
**

**Time: 4:00 P.M**

**Power: Full**

Halloween was finally here and everyone was getting ready to see what special event Master Hand was going to plan, because at every major holiday, Master Hand always liked to plan something cool for the smashers and this was no exception. Everyone waited at the main room of the mansion to wait for Master Hand. While doing so, everyone decided to chat about each others costumes. Link looks around and spots Pit with Dark Pit.

"Hey Pit" Link asked "What costume are you going to wear?"

"I'm not Pit" Dark Pit said "I'm Dark Pit. We just decided to dress as each other"

"Yeah" said Pit "It's brilliant, so no one will know who's the real one"

"Heh, that's nice" Link said.

"So, who are you supposed to be dressed as?" said Dark Pit.

"I decided to use my 'Fierce Deity' costume" Link said, showing them the costume "Cool, huh?"

"Yeah" Pit said.

Dark Pit gave Pit a little nudge to the shoulder.

"What?" said Pit.

"If we're going to be dressed as each other, than we have to act as each other" said Dark Pit.

"Oh right" Pit said.

Then, Pit started to breathe in and started to act like his darker clone.

"The costume looks pathetic" Pit said "I think mine is much more cooler"

"There we go" Dark Pit "Now, if you two will excuse me, I got some people to talk to"

Dark Pit left and Pit started to act normal again.

"That was nice" Link said "You two should do more stuff together"

"I would like to do it, but I don't think Pittoo would like it though" said Pit "I'm starting to get worried"

"Don't worry, he'll be fine" said Link "Just remember to act like him for now until Halloween is over, ok?"

"Whatever, loser" said Pit, acting like his counterpart again.

Link waved goodbye as Pit had his arms crossed to look more like Dark Pit as usual. Pit then started to get a little worried about Dark Pit ever since Dark Pit slashed his bow along his face. Dr. Mario said the cut was a little deep, but not too much to cause any danger. Pit had a bandage along the cut to keep it from getting any worse. As Pit went to talk to more smashers, Meta Knight had a little problem.

"You two look so CUTE!" Marth squealed, giving a mask-less Meta Knight a big hug.

"I'M NOT CUTE! FEAR ME!" Meta Knight said, trying to break free.

Kirby decided for this Halloween that Meta Knight should wear no mask at all and that he should wear Meta Knight's mask to look menacing.

"Look at me! I'm Meta Knight" Kirby said, running around like a little kid.

"You just look so cute without your mask on!" said Marth.

"And this is why I keep it on" Meta Knight said, starting to look annoyed.

Lucina and Sonic then came up to the three to see what was happening. Sonic was painted all dark, had his cheat painted to make it look like white fur, wore different shoes and gloves, had his hair straightened up and had red striped painted in his hair. Lucina, however, only wore her mask she would usually carry around to look like Marth.

"Hey guys how's it going?" said Sonic "Do I look cool or what?"

"That's a nice costume" said Kirby "Who are you supposed to be?"

"Shadow, duh" said Sonic "Decided to go like this, since many people would mistake me for Shadow for some odd reason"

"That is odd" said Kirby "Who are you suppose to be Lucina?"

"Marth" Lucina answered "I would just wear this mask to hide my identity and to look like Marth"

"Well, you are a descendant of me" said Marth "And you're family bloodline let you have control over my sword as well"

"Yeah, but Kirby is an exception" said Lucina.

"It's weird how a little puffball is the only non-family member that can use the sacred sword as well" said Marth.

"Kirby is one little mystery" said Meta Knight "Like how he can use the Monado's power just like Shulk"

"Meta Knight?" Lucina said, looking at the mask-less knight "You look so cute without a mask"

Meta Knight sighed.

"_This is going to take a while_" he thought to himself.

* * *

**Time: 5:45 P.M**

**Power: Full**

An hour and 45 minutes went by and no sign of Master Hand or even Crazy Hand was seen. The smashers then started to get a little worried on what the two hands might have planned out.

"Hey, has anyone seen Master Hand yet?" the Villager asked.

"No" Peach said "I'm started to get a little scared myself"

"It's all right Peach" said Mario "I'll be here to protect you"

"Thanks Mario" Peach said.

Everyone started to chatter on what was happening as the room started to get a little darker than before.

"What's happening?" said Luigi.

"I have no idea" said Lucario.

"Hey Shulk, you can look into the future, predict something" said Wario.

"I can, but it's only for a brief moment and it only comes when I'm in danger" Shulk said.

**Time: 6:00 P.M**

**Power: 100%**

The room suddenly got dark as the lights turned off. Everyone panic, wondering what was going on. But no long after, people could hear a phone ringing through the room.

"Did you hear that?" Sonic said.

"It sounds like someone's calling us" Robin said.

"Quick, we need a flashlight" said Samus.

"I have one" Mario said and quickly turned it on.

The flashlight was only a normal one, so the light didn't go as far, but it was just enough. Mario quickly went for the phone and answered.

"Hello...hello..." Mario said.

No answer. Mario put down the phone and it left only one red light, meaning someone probably recorded a message for everyone to hear. Mario pressed a button on the voice-mail box and it played the message.

_Hello...hello...hi guys! It's me, Crazy Hand. Sorry if my brother didn't come today. He had some...plans to do, so I'm here to cover for him._

Everyone started to get confused. Why did Master Hand leave Crazy Hand to do Halloween? It was already starting to get creepy already.

_So, lights went off huh? Don't worry, I'll fix it for you._

Soon, some of the lights started to come on, but not all of them. When it happened, people started to notice that right near Mario and the phone was a monitor. People looked at the monitor and noticed two things. One...the monitor had security footage of the whole mansion, except for Master Hand's office, which was not working. Two...they could see indicators on the screen. Power, Usage, and Time. The usage indicator had two bars near it and the power showed 100%.

_Is this too confusing for all you guys? Don't worry, I know what it is. Right now, you all are now disconnected from the main power and will now rely only on the other power source that you are using right now. But it has a catch. Every-time you turn on the monitor, use the door lights or close the doors, it will take away power. Once the power reaches 0%, all the power will turn off. You can see how many things you are using by looking at the usage bar. The more things you use, the faster the power will go down._

Everyone started to turn off the monitor and open the doors.

_Now while you're in there, the power will deplete a little, since turning the lights on wastes power and has one usage. But now you may thinking "Why use the doors or monitors?" Turn it on and look._

Sonic turned on the monitor again and notices the Wii Fit Trainer's body lying on the floor near the halls, like if she was knocked out cold. Sonic started to get a little frightened. Right before the power turned off, Wii Fit Trainer wanted to see what was going on and went out of the room.

"What is it?" Robin asked.

Sonic handed the monitor to Robin and he saw the same thing. Everyone started to freak out.

_There's something mysterious roaming in the mansion and it wants to get in. The only defense is the two doors in the room, so use that when only necessary. So, see you guys later and try to survive to 12:00 P.M if you want the mansion to return back to normal._

Everyone started to get a little relieved, thinking that the message was over.

_Oh, one more thing. Whatever happens, don't try to got outside the room or run out of power! You really don't want to find out. HAVE FUN!_

The message ended and everyone was freaking out.

"So, what do we do" Mario asked.

"We survive" said Robin "I think that's our only chance to survive the night"

Everyone nodded and huddled up to come up with a plan to survive. Meanwhile, Samus looks at the monitor and notices something crawling away from the room that the Wii Fit Trainer was at.

"Hmm..." Samus thought.

* * *

**Time: 7:00 P.M**

**Power: 84%**

Everyone was spread out across the room to either wait or help monitor the doors or the cameras. It was starting to get a little boring as no one seemed to come to try to get them.

"Is it 12:00 already?" Kirby asked.

"Not yet" Meta Knight said "We have to wait. In the meanwhile, get some rest Kirby, you might need it"

Kirby agreed and went to sleep while Meta Knight helped monitor the right door.

**Time: 7:35 P.M**

**Power: 80%**

A rattling noise of a pan dropping started to echo through the halls.

"What was that?" Ike asked.

"Sonic check the cameras" Lucina said.

Sonic did as she said and checked to see if anything was outside the room. When Sonic reached to the camera of the entrance of the mansion, he saw a black mysterious figure that looked like Link, but had black all around, red pupils and black eyes. He was staring at the camera with a creepy smile that it gave Sonic a chill through his body.

"T...th...there's someone in the entrance of the mansion!" Sonic said.

"What?" Samus said and looked at the monitor.

She saw the exact same figure Sonic saw and gave a confused look as the figure moved up the stairs.

"Link?" Samus said "But he's already here with us, right?"

Sonic quickly dashed around the room and couldn't spot Link anywhere.

"That's weird" Samus said "I thought he was with us. He must be playing a prank"

Samus grabbed a flashlight from the box of flashlights that were near the monitor and preceded to go outside.

"Samus wait!" Peach said "We don't know what's out there!"

"It's probably nothing" Samus said "I'm just going to see what Link's doing anyway"

Samus went out of the room and went into the halls. Lucina went to the cameras to check on Samus as she made her way around the mansion.

**Time: 8:10 P.M**

**Power: 75%**

Samus looked around to see if Link was anywhere to be found, but as she looked around the halls, the battery on her flashlight turned off.

"Stupid batteries" Samus said "Can't even turn on for 1 hour?"

Samus decided to go with it and roamed the halls without any light. She then comes upon a mysterious figures that looks like Link, but was facing the other way.

"Hey Link" Samus said as she made her way to the figure "Stop with the prank already and come back"

The figure didn't reply.

"Did you hear me?" Samus said as she put her hand on the figures shoulder "I said..."

The figure turned around and had the exact same look as the figure from the camera earlier. Samus looked at the floor and noticed an unconscious Link right next to the figure.

"Who are you?" Samus said.

The red pupils in its eyes disappeared and the figure pounced at Samus.

"Oh cr..."

**Time: 8:20 P.M**

**Power: 74%**

Lucina watched as the figure pounced at Samus, but after that, the cameras went dark.

"Wait...wait..." Lucina said "No...no...no...no"

"What happened?" Marth asked.

"Samus got caught by...one of those things and now the camera's malfunctioning" Lucina replied.

Everyone heard as a scream echoed through the mansion halls.

"Was that...Samus?" Sonic asked.

Lucina looked in the monitors again and it started working, but it was a horrifying sight. Red substance was covering parts of the camera view and it was in the floors and walls. Lucina screamed in horror and ran away from the camera. Sonic grabbed the monitor and saw the same thing too.

"Uh oh" Sonic said "Whatever we're up against, it's not going to be pretty"

Lucina cried in little tears as Robin gave her some comfort.

"This is not going to be easy" Mario said.

* * *

**Time: 10:00 P.M**

**Power: 20%**

Everyone tried their best to survive, but one by one, every single mistake of not closing the doors at the right time lead them to people disappearing. The only ones that were left were Sonic, Mario, Luigi, Lucina, Marth, Robin, Kirby, Meta Knight and Shulk.

"We only got 20% Battery left" Mario said "We have to think of a way to save battery and to survive as well"

"Yeah, but I don't think we can survive with this much battery left" Sonic said.

"Don't say that" Mario said "We are going to survive, but we need to figure out how"

As everyone was thinking, something started to grab Luigi's legs and pulled him outside.

"MARIO!" Luigi screamed.

"LUIGI!" Mario said and watched as the mysterious figure pulls Luigi away. Mario starts to get furious and grabs a flashlight.

"I'VE HAD IT WITH THESE FIGURES JUST GOING UP AND TAKING EVERYONE, UNTIL WE'RE DONE FOR!" screamed Mario "I'M GOING TO GET REVENGE ON THEM FOR TAKING MY BROTHER!"

"Mario, wait!" Sonic said, trying to stop Mario, but it was too late. Sonic watched as Mario stepped outside and just stood there.

"Sonic?" Marth asked "Are you ok?"

Sonic bowed his head in shame. Kirby soon woke up after a long nap and started to see that almost everyone was gone.

"W...w...what happened?" Kirby asked "Where is everyone?"

Meta Knight had his hand on Kirby's head.

"It's too much to talk about" said Meta Knight.

Kirby little worried face gave Marth an idea.

"I'm going outside" said Marth.

"What?!" Shulk said.

"If we have this low on power, than we have to keep the creatures away from this room until it's 12:00 A.M" said Marth "Maybe at least one of us will survive to see November"

"If you're going, than I'm going too" said Shulk "Maybe my future-seeing abilities could help, even if it's only for a brief time"

"I'll go too" said Robin.

"But Robin..." Lucina said.

"Don't worry, I'll be ok" said Robin "Stay with the others and whatever you do, don't go out of the room"

"Ok" Lucina said in disappointment.

Robin gave Lucina a kiss for good luck and the three went out of the room.

"What now?" Lucina asked.

As soon as she asked, Meta Knight starts to feel someone grabbing onto his cape.

"META KNIGHT!" said Kirby.

"Kirby, stay back!" Meta Knight warned.

Meta Knight tried his best to fight against the monster, but it was too late. He soon got pull into the halls. Kirby couldn't believe his eyes as one of his closest friend just got pulled away.

"It's ok Kirby" said Lucina and carried Kirby in her arms "Come here"

Kirby cried as Lucina carried him like a little child. Sonic watched and knew that whoever was out there wanted them all dead.

**Time: 11:20 P.M**

**Power: 3%**

The three were busy locking doors and watching the cameras to make sure no one would get caught again. At the same time, they were busy trying to maintain the power at a safe level.

"I want this nightmare to end already" Kirby cried.

"We all want it to end Kirby" said Lucina "But until then, we have to survive for 40 more minutes, alright"

Kirby nodded as he went back to watch the cameras.

**Time: 11:45 P.M**

**Power: 1%**

"_15 more minutes_" Lucina thought to herself "_C'mon, be 12:00 already!_"

Kirby watches as the lights start to get dimmer than before.

"Uhh...Sonic" Kirby asked.

"Yeah" Sonic replied.

"We don't have any more power left" Kirby said.

Sonic eyes widened as the whole place started to shut down.

**Time: 11:50 P.M**

**Power: 0%**

The three huddled together in the dark room as something starts to enter the room. Sonic grabs three flashlights quickly and gives one to Kirby and one to Lucina. They turn on their flashlights and see who was entering the room. They looked liked the Smashers that disappeared, but with dark eyes and red also had creepy smiles on their faces as they got closer.

_It's me...it's me...IT'S ME!_

The three watch as they all surround them. Just as they think they were done for, Sonic kicked on in the face and made a path out.

"Sonic, what are you doing?" Lucina said.

"Saving your butts" Sonic said "Now go and hurry!"

Lucina and Kirby leave the room and watch as Sonic tries to defend himself, but fails eventually.

**Time: 11:55 P.M**

The two ran as they could feel November closing in.

"As long as we keep on running, we'll be fine" Lucina said.

The two kept on running, but were soon stopped as a Link and Villager clone come from nowhere and surround the two. Lucina realizes that she can't survive, so she throws Kirby away from the two and her.

"Lucina!" Kirby said.

"Survive the night Kirby!" Lucina said "You're our only hope!"

Kirby watches as the two clones carry Lucina away into the darkness. Kirby goes into his room and closes the door, hoping no one would enter.

**Time: 11:59 P.M**

_L...L...Let us in Kirby.  
_

Kirby could hear the voices of the smashers all dark, but calm all around.

_W...W...We just want to play._

He watched as the smasher clones got into his room and started to surround him.

_Y...Y...You could be just like us._

Kirby closes his eyes in fear, expecting the worse.

_W...W...We just got one more thing to say..._

**Time: 12:00 P.M**

**Power: Recharging**

"CONGRATULATION!"

Kirby opens his eyes in confusion as he ends up not is his room, but at the main room of the mansion. All the smashers clapped as confetti fell from the ceiling. Even Master Hand and Crazy Hand were there.

"But...but...but...but..." Kirby said in confusion.

"Let me explain everything Kirby" Master Hand said "I wanted to do something real special for Halloween, so I had an idea. I turned off the power in the room and then me and Crazy Hand teleported you and the other Smashers somewhere else. So, you weren't really in Smash Mansion, but in a simulation of it and whoever got caught would get teleported out. You were lucky enough to survive the last minute. So, for beating this long night, we left you some prizes in this table here"

"So, how does it feel to be a winner Kirby?" Crazy Hand said.

Kirby fell to the floor in exhaustion after everything that happened and after everything they said to him.

"Uhh..." said Master Hand.

"Looks like the little pink puffball need rest" Dr. Mario said "Let's party while he rests ok?"

Everyone agreed and partied. Lucina picked up Kirby and set him near his prizes.

"Well done Kirby" Lucina said "Well done"

* * *

**After everything that happened, Kirby needed some rest, so please, do not disturb.**

**So, what do you guys think? Were you spooked? Anyways, I can't wait for Thanksgiving. It's going to be a real feast. So, what holiday are you excited for the smashers to get to?**

**As always, R&R and I'll see you all next time! Bye!**


End file.
